The Unknown
by JazzGirl123
Summary: Rewritten version of Runo's Revenge. They were losing and getting desperate. They used their enemies' greatest weakness against them to gain control once more. Little do the Gundalians know that this one little idea can lead to the unraveling of secrets buried deep in the unknown. D/R, S/A, B/J, R/F Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**The Revenge of Runo**

**One: The Beginning**

_**Summary: **With a raging war going on, who can you trust among the tricks played against you? DanxRuno ShunxAlice JuliexBilly RenxFabia_

All was quiet on Earth. Not a peep, not a squeak, and not even a croak could be heard throughout the quiet night. Across the universe on the unknown planet of Neathia was an entirely different story.

Crowds roared with excitement as six famous heroes made their way towards an ever elegant white castle; one pumping his fist in the air, his orange dreadlocks flying. Another smiled in awareness as some Neathians gave him disapproving looks. The young lady behind him picked up her pace to give him a reassuring smile, her navy blue hair flowing through the wind. A small boy gave a squeak of surprise as his long term friend threw him over his shoulders, his red glasses nearly falling off his face. The said friend cheered along with the crowd before stating his need for a large feast. The final hero shook his head at his friend's tactics though his topaz eyes shined with amusement.

As they entered the safe domain, the cheers became clearer to any outsider.

"_To the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!_" They chanted until dusk, when the guards quickly cleared the courtyard.

Inside, despite their cool outer appearances, the six heroes cheered with their fellow comrades; twice as loud, any listener would note.

"A toast to the future and what it holds!" Queen Serena exclaimed, raising her glass. "To the sunny days of tomorrow!"

The six teenagers sitting at the long table rose from their seats and raised their glasses along with the Neathian army.

"Now let us ravish our victory with this divine feast!" Serena announced, inviting everyone to eat. "Neathia knows you deserve it!"

The table erupted in cheers again before settling and digging into their meals.

Seventeen year old Shun Kazami eyed his best friend warily. "Dan, do you really have to pig out here?" The brunette grinned as he wiped his mouth.

"It's a party; we deserve it!" Dan Kuso protested. The pretty blue haired princess across from him nodded.

"Tomorrow we return to battling," Eighteen year old Fabia Sheen assured the ninja. "For now, we celebrate the fall of the Gundalians and the end of this wicked war!" Shun stared at her before glancing at his friend, sixteen year old Marucho Marukura, then eighteen year old Jake Vallory, before finally settling on his newest friend, seventeen year old Ren Krawler who nodded at him.

"Come on Shun!" Dan cried. "Live a little! If Alice was here, you would eat off the floor and get drunk if she wanted you to!"

Glaring at Dan and his unsaid blackmail usage, Shun smiled and agreed to celebrate. A few minutes later, he couldn't resist the need to retort to his friend's jib.

"Alice may have a way with words, but Runo has a way with her hands," He said softly, but loud enough for Dan to hear. To his satisfaction, Dan's cheeks tinted a light pink.

"Shut up," He muttered. Shun gave a small smug smile and continued to eat.

"Who are Runo and Alice?" Fabia asked, curious.

Before the two boys replied to the other Brawler's question, Ren smirked and remarked, "From the way their faces flushed at the mere mention of their names, I'm guessing _very _good friends?" Dan and Shun looked at the Gundalian with a look that was a mixture of horror and embarrassment. Marucho snickered to himself while Jake and Fabia watched in amusement as they sputtered a reply. Laughter rang through the light, airy castle. All seemed well.

**XD**

Across from Neathia was another planet; a much, much darker planet with a hungry desire for power. It used to be a powerful but peaceful planet…until it was overthrown by a power hungry king and was corrupted into a twisted world. The plans of the said king had been slowly unraveling for a while, and now it was close to complete destruction.

"Emperor Barodius?" Kazarina said, cautiously approaching her master and leader. "The young pests are fooling themselves for believing the war is over. We shall return and bask in glory, will we not?"

Barodius opened one eye and glanced at the four strong brawlers kneeling in front of him before sighing. "One of you useless pawns, go and fetch me a Rorn-a strong one. The rest of you, devise a plan to begin our next attack. That battle with the brawlers will not go unpunished." As Gill reluctantly left the room to retrieve the strong Gundalian alcohol, his companions bowed and left in the opposite direction.

"Kazarina, I vote you find a plan," Stoica immediately said. The Haos brawler gave him an accusing look.

"Why should I do your dirty work?" She snarled, walking ahead. The blonde grinned and picked up his pace, the other brawler behind him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Airzel replied. "Ever since that traitor Nurzak left, you've been Barodius' favorite. You have the respect and power he craves." Kazarina harrumphed, though her eyes expressed she was flattered.

"I'm listening," She said stiffly. "Any ideas in that empty skull of yours? How will we avenge the king?" Stoica looked meaningfully at her lab's doors.

"You're a mad scientist, aren't you?" He retorted making her growl. "Cook up a potion and find the brawlers' weaknesses!" Kazarina glared at him.

"Don't you think I tried that?" She snapped. "I've come up with nothing. Any potion capable of doing something useful always requires the brawler to drink it directly. I highly doubt they would take anything we give them, other than a brawl of course."

"There has to be something," Airzel insisted as they entered the lab. "Look at all these gadgets; they have to do something, right?" Kazarina slapped Stocia's hand as he reached out to grab a purple vial.

"Yes," She replied, pondering. "There is one invention I've been working on, but it's not quite ready yet. I'm afraid that it still has several glitches and requires much more work. I do not have enough hours in a day to complete it."

"We'll help!" Stoica volunteered immediately. Kazarina eyed him suspiciously.

"You will?" She asked slowly, as if in disbelief.

"We will?" Airzel raised an eyebrow. The Aquos brawler nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes," He replied. "We will!" Airzel shrugged and nodded in agreement. Kazarina, however, was still suspicious.

"What's in it for you?" She finally asked. Stoica smiled innocently.

"Can't a brawler help a teammate out?" He asked. Airzel scoffed at this. After a moment, Kazarina sighed.

"Oh, alright," She reluctantly agreed. "But absolutely no funny business; got it? Not even the brawlers would be able to save you from my 'accidental' lab experiment, clear?"

"Clear," Stoica agreed, grinning like a mad man. "Now, where do we begin?"

_Several hours and "accidental" explosions later…._

"It's finally done!" Kazarina exclaimed, her eyes wide and hair frazzled as she held up three containers of green, blue, and red liquid. "I finally finished the concoctions!"

"_We_ finished the concoction," Stoica corrected. Airzel shot him a warning glance as the Haos brawler shot him a dirty look.

"_You _did nothing," She snapped. "Airzel and I did all the work while you goofed off like one of those ridiculous Earth monkeys!" The Aquos brawler had the decency to blush while Airzel snickered.

"So what now," Stoica grumbled, crossing his arms. "Do we wait until they sleep then drug Kuso and the others?" Kazarina gave a crazy looking smile.

"Oh, we're not giving these to the boys," She replied. Airzel and Stoica exchanged looks.

"We're not?" Airzel asked. Kazarina shook her head, her psychotic smile never wavering.

"If they're not drinking the drugs, then who is?" Stoica demanded. The Haos brawler leaned in, still smiling.

"Here's the plan."

"Julie!"

The silver haired cheerleader turned and saw her good friend, Katherine, racing towards her. "Hey Kat, what's up?"

The pretty redheaded girl paused to catch her breath. Finally she said, "I heard the newest juiciest rumor!" Julie cocked an eyebrow; no one heard gossip before she did.

"Really?"

Katherine nodded eagerly. "Want to hear it?"

The former Subterra brawler shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Okay ready? Dan Kuso has a girlfriend!"

Julie glanced at her friend as she took her geometry book out of her locker. "You just now figured that one out? That's old news." _Like four years old new._

Katherine huffed before pulling out her phone and scrolling down a page. Her eyes lit up a second later and shoved it in Julie's face. "Yeah, but look at her! She's hideous!" Julie carefully took the phone from the fuming redhead and glanced at the picture. She recognized it immediately and gave back the phone. "Well?"

Julie dug through her bag. "Well…what?"

Katherine was clearly agitated. "Isn't she hideous? No way is this real; this loser must have photoshopped it to gather attention. I mean seriously, who could be friends with this chic-never mind being in a relationship with her." The cheerleader held up her own phone to show the exact same picture, except instead of just the two, all the Brawlers were in a group shot. Next to Runo, stood Julie herself.

"That 'hideous chic' happens to be my best friend," She said icily. Katherine's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. "You know Dan and Shun are my friends; don't you think I would know if he had a girlfriend?" Julie slammed her locker shut. "Just because the guy you obsess over is taken by another girl, it doesn't mean she's a bad person. In fact, Runo's one of the best people I know." Katherine was speechless and Julie crossed her arms.

"Before you make accusations about someone, how about you get to know them first? You told me I was a great and sweet person, never hurting a friend. You claim I'm the opposite of boy crazy. Did it ever occur to you that it's because I have a boyfriend of my own, back in Australia?" The redhead opened her mouth before shutting it again, letting Julie continue. "Did you know that four years ago, Runo and I would fight over Dan all the time? I knew he liked her, and she liked him, but I didn't give up because I thought I liked him too. That nearly cost me my friendship with Runo _and _Dan. Don't be stupid and do something you'll regret later on, Kat."

Julie looked into her friend's shocked blue eyes, sighing. "See you later, Katherine." She turned and started to walk away. The redhead glanced at her phone again before clicking the next page and sighing dreamily. Before she could do anything else though, Julie called out, "Don't start on Shun either, Kat; I'll have you know that the redhead in the picture is his girlfriend." She heard Katherine growl angrily and Julie knew she couldn't reach her friend.

The silver haired girl shook her head as she walked home. "Why does everything have to be so complicated? I thought my troubles were over when the Bakugan left. I guess they were the reason there were no troubles; maybe that's why Dan brawls, to get away from the world and all its troubles." Julie sighed longingly. "I wish I could get away like he does, escaping the world to bury your troubles with challenging brawls."

"You wish has been granted, girl."

Julie whipped around and instantly fell to the ground when her head crashed against something hard. A shadow passed over her and her body disappeared with Kazarina cackling.

"Ah ha!" Alice said in triumph as she grabbed her suitcase off the conveyor belt. "I got you!" The redheaded Russian girl was at the airport, about to call Runo and tell her of her arrival. She couldn't wait to catch up the fiery, younger Haos brawler. Suddenly a girl raced past her, shoving Alice and making her stumble in the progress.

"Sorry!" The girl called out before continuing to shove her way through the crowd. A large group of people seemed to be surrounding the television nearby. Alice, curious, made her way over as well.

"What's going on?" She asked. The boy in front of her turned around.

"Apparently a girl disappeared from her school grounds," He explained. "And according to the security footage, it was some alien girl that took the student." Alice mentally sighed; something that strange had to involve the Brawlers somehow. Creeping her way towards the front, she stood in front of one of the many monitors.

"…and it appears the kidnapper of this young girl, took off in thin air," The reporter was saying. "No trace whatsoever; people have reported similar things, like alien or hi-tech technology advanced beyond our level. If anyone sees this girl," A picture of the girl popped up and Alice's eyes widened in shock. "Please contact us at 832-928-0029." The redheaded girl grabbed her suitcase and immediately ran towards the airport's doors, now beyond paranoid.

There was no way someone-an alien-would take Julie unless they knew she was a major part of the Brawlers, who were always involved in something like this. Alice also knew that if these people went after Julie, then it was likely they would go after her and Runo as well. She had to warn her other friend, right away.

"I have to tell Runo before it's too late," The redhead muttered as she turned the corner. For some reason, it was completely empty. Then the lights flickered off, leaving Alice in total darkness. She fumbled to get her phone out of her pocket but then realized it was still off from the flight. "Great, now what?"

"Night-night," A voice whispered in her ear. Alice fell to the ground as someone pressed her pressure point, causing her to faint. From the shadows, out stepped a certain white haired Haos brawling Gundalian.

The low lights gave an extra creepy effect to her already disturbing smirk as she snapped her fingers, both females disappearing without a trace as the lights came back on.

Runo tiredly scrubbed the table as she eyed the remaining customers lounging in the corner. All teenagers like her, three male and two female. She recognized the blonde from school; how could she not when she kept being called "Diner Girl"?*

"Oh Diner Girl," She called out, her friends snickering as she did. "I need a refill." She held up her empty glass. "Or is that too complicated for the ugly beast you are?" Runo walked over, wiping her hands with the dishrag.

"Tiffany," She said quietly, a sign to anyone who knew her that she was getting just a bit angry. "The restaurant is closing; you and your friends will have to leave."

"Psh, whatever," Tiffany rolled her eyes as she and her gang stood. "This place is a total dump, anyways. Let's go guys." Runo's aquamarine eyes were fixed on the wall as they all pushed past her, hitting her shoulder with their own. She sighed, not noticing what Lee Yak was doing until she heard the bell. Then her eyes widened as her hands flew up to her bare neck.

"Lee," She yelled, storming out of her parents' café. Runo growled as several curses flew through her head when she didn't spot the gang, spinning on her heel and back into the café. "Dad," She called, tossing her apron on the counter. "I'm going to be right back."

_Those punks stole my necklace_. The blue haired girl fumed, curling her fists. It was a special necklace; it was the one Dan had given her for their two year anniversary. It was her most treasured possession. _Now it's in the hands of that scumball, Lee. _

"Oh Dan."

The thought of her boyfriend caused a pang in her heart. Yes, she was angry he had avoided telling her he was moving-never mind to another continent-but she was more upset by the fact they had never even said goodbye. He was always in Interspace with Shun and Marucho, leaving Runo and Alice just a bit miffed. Julie had called a few days ago, exclaiming the guys had gone to another planet to help save the Bakugan again.

"_**Of course he's helping the Bakugan," Runo had snorted. "I'd be surprised if he wasn't; with something like the Interspace running, trouble's sure to come a calling."**_

"_**You're not mad?" Julie had been surprised.**_

"_**No I'm furious," The blue haired girl had corrected, placing the order in front of the customer. "But I know it's just who Dan is; I have to accept that. Do I wish he didn't have to leave us in the dust, intentionally or not? No, but it's the way it is."**_

_**Julie was silent for a few minutes, static cackling over Runo's phone as she walked up to her room. "He hasn't called you, has he?" The cheerleader finally asked, her voice soft and sad. Runo froze on the stairs.**_

"_**No," She admitted. "Uh, Julie…I have to go."**_

"_**If it helps, I'll tear into him when they get back," Her friend had offered cheerfully. The blue haired girl laughed and they hung up.**_

Runo kicked a pebble absently as she walked down the street, the sun beginning to set now.

"_**Hey, get back here Dan," Runo yelled to her boyfriend, the two thirteen year olds racing down the darkening street. "Dan!" The brown haired boy turned and began running backwards, his face in a full out grin as he waved the treasure around.**_

"_**What's so important in here, Ru?" He teased. "Does your diary hold any dark secrets I should know about? I'm curious as to what my girly-friend is writing about…agh!" Dan let out a groan as she shrieked, frantically grabbing her diary as she jumped him.**_

"_**You're the worst," Runo muttered as they walked down the road side-by-side. Dan gave her a sheepish smile, hands on the back of neck.**_

"_**Sorry," He apologized. "Hey, want to see something really cool?" His girlfriend gave him a curious look.**_

"_**Will I like it?" She asked suspiciously. **_

"_**Yes," Dan promised and she gave a slight nod. He grinned and led her back to the park, near the big oak tree down the hill from the baseball field. It was their favorite spot in the park, nicknaming it 'Duno's Tree'. Runo had thought it was stupid, combining their names, but had come to love it. **_

_**Runo raised an eyebrow as he started climbing up the tree, struggling to hang onto the sturdy branch. When he looked down, an expectant look on his face, she sighed and began climbing up as well. He was wearing a smug grin. "Okay Kuso, what's so amazing you made me climb this tree?"**_

"_**Look," Dan replied, pointing out at the horizon. She turned and gasped at the beautiful sight that was the setting sun. It was too incredible for words. Runo returned to reality a few seconds later when he grasped her hand gently, his smile now more warm than smug. "Happy first anniversary, Runo." Her eyes widened as he dipped down, giving them their first kiss as a couple.**_

Runo watched the sun set from their branch, swinging her legs absently as the memory crossed her mind.

"_**Where is he?" Runo demanded, shoving Shun into the digital walls of the Interspace.**_

_**The ninja blinked; he hated that Runo could always catch him off guard these days. "I don't know where he is," Shun replied quietly and she released him, obviously still upset. "May I ask what he's done this time?"**_

_**Runo crossed her arms as she hissed, "He moved to Bayview without even telling me, that's what; how dare he pull something like that?" She glanced around the room, glaring daggers at anyone who dared to make eye contact. "I have to get back to the café; have fun."**_

"_**Did you want me to send on a message?"**_

"_**No, I'm going to beat him to a pulp after cursing him out in person," The irritated blue haired girl replied, storming away. Shun almost pitied his friend…almost.**_

Runo sighed as she walked back towards her parents' café. This had become a regular thing for her, usually strolling down memory lane after closing the café down. It was nice, until the emotions attached to the memories came back as well. Then everything either sucked or was awesome.

"God I miss you guys," She said quietly.

"Then why not join them?" A voice behind her snarled, snapping her fingers as the sparkling powder fell over the blue haired girl which resulted in her falling unconscious. Another snap and they disappeared.

Kazarina kneeled in front of her superior, eyes cast down. A small, smug smile was on her lips though as she said softly, "It is done, sire. The girls are ready."

"Very well," Emperor Barodius replied. "Proceed." His Haos brawler stood, walking to the three petrified girls. The other Gundalians watched from the sidelines. She snapped her fingers and dark clouds formed over each girl. A small, satisfied smirk crossed the emperor's lips.

"Excellent job," He said coolly and Kazarina grinned manically, the other Gundalians exchanging looks as they took turns eyeing their newest members.

Meanwhile on Neathia, three boys looked out the window with a shudder. They each dismissed the chill down their spines as the chilly breeze and closed the window, heading to their warm beds for a much needed rest. Shame for had they not done so, they would have surely seen the projected signs of Haos, Darkus, and Subterra shone in the night sky.

**AN: This is the rewritten first chapter for Runo's Revenge, just in case you didn't get it. **

**AN 2: When writing Kazarina in this story, I will probably think of Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter. Just for future references.**

***"Diner Girl" was originally from A Cinderella Story, starring Hilary Duff, so I do not own that.**

**I do not own Bakugan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Revenge of Runo**

**Two: The School**

_**Summary: **With a raging war going on, who can you trust among the tricks played against you? DanxRuno ShunxAlice JuliexBilly RenxFabia_

Kazarina eyed her newest creations in delight. She paced up and down the hall, looking at them as if they were pieces of meat. Finally, she gave an approving look and cleared her throat.

"Alright, listen up," Kazarina exclaimed loudly. "You three will _not _let me down or I assure you I will quite literally rip your head off. This is how it's going to work. Before you even think of facing the Brawlers, you will be as merciless and advanced as the devil himself. You will spend the next three months training and if I deem you worthy, you will be ready to go on to the field." Kazarina glared at her creations. "You fail, I take the fall and I punish you for it. If you succeed, your death will be postponed…do I make myself clear?" They nodded and she snapped her fingers. Three doors appeared in the marble corridor, a restricted section in Gundalia's rare gardens, with the Haos, Darkus, and Subterra symbols on them. "Go change into your new training gear and rest up; we start tomorrow at six."

She opened the Subterra door, stepping inside. Her tongue clicked distastefully at the bright colors but then her dark brown eyes lit up. She ran her fingernail over the detailed wallpaper, her lips curling into a nasty sneer, as she noted the dried blood stains that matched her equally red hair. Her thoughts centered on the cruel casualties that must have occurred in this very room, wondering when she could add to the numbers. Then her eyes spotted the vanity mirror in the bathroom, all thoughts now on her appearance as she dashed towards it.

The Darkus door silently opened as the black haired girl crept inside, her vivacious red eyes eerie in the darkness as she drank it all in. To her delight, she spotted a wall dedicated entirely to lethal weapons. Her favorite, the jewel encrusted dagger, was immediately taken off the display and was thrown at the wall decorated with targets. It was a bulls eyes and she envisioned her weapon hitting her next victim right in the throat. It shouldn't too be hard; she mused as she collected the dagger and ran her finger gently over the blade. The point of the blade had hit the target without a sound, just the way she liked it.

The Haos door shut quietly behind her, her ash colored hair falling over her eyes as usual. Instead of examining the bedroom, she walked swiftly towards the balcony and quite dramatically thrusted open the doors as she stepped outside. Her light blue eyes seemed to shine in the setting sun's rays, the wind breezing in her face ever so gently. Her fingers curled around the railing tightly, fury obvious in her expression. She was impatient and like her teammates, craved the feeling of being able to stand over broken bodies. Her seemingly gentle, pink lips formed into an almost disturbingly devious grin.

…

A horn blared loudly, the hideous noise ringing all through the garden. The three girls all jumped from their sleeping forms, and stood in a fighting tense as their eyes darted around frantically. They calmed when spotted no danger, but were startled to find themselves in the meditation garden rather than their beds. Kazarina stepped from the shadows, eyeing their still ready fighting stances.

"Excellent reflexes," She murmured. "You have passed the first test." The Gundalian snapped her fingers and an oak box appeared mid-air, hovering in front of her. It creaked open and she pulled out three necklaces. "As you know, my family comes from a long line of mages. This makes me rather powerful and rare, seeing as I am the last mage alive on Gundalia." A pause before Kazarina continued, "There are only two mages left other than me really, and they are both Neathians. One has gone missing while the other is unknown, but they are both charted on the Mage Range. I will not allow you three to fail me, which I know you won't," She gave them a warning glare. "However, I must take care of all precautions so I have risked my own life by draining some of my own magic and transferring it into these three crystals. Once you wear them, you will acquire any elemental powers that suit your best abilities. The crystals 'baby' you into your powers, controlling and limiting your magic until you master them. When you do this, you will no longer need to wear them and will continue to have this magic until you either pass it on or die. Am I clear?" The girls recognized how dangerous and risky this all was so they bowed, showing their gratitude. Kazarina gave a small nod and passed a necklace to each girl. Once the crystal was held in their palm, the power surged through their bodies and they suddenly felt invincible.

"It will take a day or two for the power to adjust," She explained. "Since it is unwise and fatal to practice so soon, we will be beginning your combat training today." They nodded and Kazarina continued, "I may not be an expertise on physical combat, but do not think I cannot easily behead you with the proper weapon. Before we begin though, it is best to find your center and clear your head for focus. So, you will meditate here every morning at six to eight until I tell you otherwise. You may take this time to prepare the day, discuss plans, and become aware of your team mates so you know their strengths and weaknesses on battle. I will return in an hour or so to retrieve you." Kazarina snapped her fingers and a pile of clothes appeared on three stones. "This will be your training gear for now. Change and begin meditating." She then transported away.

The girls glanced at each other before taking the uniforms (grey sweats, black tank top with their respective symbols, a long sleeved white shirt, white socks, and black sneakers) and turning to the changing huts nearby, quickly changing. They then stood by the meditative stones, all arranged in a circle, as they continued to eye each other.

Finally, the ash haired girl sighed and said, "We're clearly not going to do anything productive until we break this damned ice. We were created from three youths, you know that much. We literally have no life before yesterday, and yet we know everything about ourselves like we are someone's alter ego. Take this information and settle, for we will have to work together. If we cannot even bring ourselves to introduce each other, what chance do we have on the battlefield?"

The girl with the black hair gave a wry smile. "You make a valid point, yet the question is how do we know we can trust each other? We are all strangers to this rebirth but we have our motives, am I right?"

"If we don't trust each other, Mistress Kazarina will make us," The red haired girl cut in, admiring the dried blood in her fingernails. She looked up to eye them. "So we must assume we are all on the same side, until it is obvious one is to betray our Mistress."

The other two nodded slowly and then the dark haired girl suddenly threw a fist at the ash haired one. She was quicker though and caught the fist with her palm, twisting the other girl's wrist until the dark haired one had her hand behind her back in pain. She was then thrown to the ground, the dirt and sand spraying into the air. The ash haired girl placed her foot on the dark haired girl's lower back -not hard but not gentle either- to prevent the other one to get up. She leaned down and eyed the challenger critically. Seeing nothing but curiosity, the ash haired girl stepped off and held out her hand. The dark haired girl gave a small, guilty smile as she took the offered hand. The third girl, the one with the red hair, watched in slight amusement.

"Now that's taken care of," She said, smiling slightly. "I'm Nedra, Nedra de la Stukes."

"Amaris Ambler," The dark haired girl added.

The ash haired girl flicked her hair out of her eyes as she replied, "Estelle de Lechur, at your service." She turned to Amaris. "By the way, next time you try something like that, I may end up breaking your neck." Amaris rubbed her wrist, chuckling softly.

"I have no doubt," She remarked. "Shall we meditate now?" Estelle and Nedra nodded, sitting between the stones with Amaris. They closed their eyes and took short, even breaths as they blocked out the world around them. Unbeknownst to them, the crystals around their necks began glowing brighter than before. They assumed the power and calm they felt was from the mediation session.

Not long, Kazarina reappeared in the garden and was pleasantly surprised to find the girls still meditating. She cleared her throat, breaking the peaceful illusion as their eyes snapped open.

"We will have you warm up," She said, not bothering to greet them as she snapped her fingers, transporting them to Earth. "It's risky, but we are now on a high school track. Run at least four laps."

The girls nodded and noting the warm climate stripped their long sleeved shirts into the tank top and began running. Without a doubt, Amaris was the fastest runner. Yet, it was obvious Nedra was the most flexible as she tripped but managed to catch herself by doing a cartwheel-using her left hand to push herself back up-and continuing to run. Estelle was a little mix of both girls, yet it was obvious her intelligence was her greatest feature. She jumped all the hurdles at the correct height by watching the other two girls first, paced herself for the final sprint, and when Nedra tripped again, she leaped up and did a flip over her using Nedra's shoulders as a beam.

"Damn," Amaris muttered, huffing as she supported herself on her knees. "Estelle, you were like a cheetah that final lap."

"Well, she wasn't running as fast as we were the first three," Nedra pointed out. "I didn't even know you flipped over me until you landed in front of me." Estelle remained silent, simply nodding. "Not to mention, you're the only one not sweating," Nedra added, grimacing at her sweat stained clothes. "Which, is so not fair by the way." Amaris rolled her eyes while Estelle gave a small smile.

Kazarina cleared her throat, succeeding in getting their attention. "You three will run each day after meditating, unless the weather is being stubborn. Then we will find a substitution or simply travel somewhere else to run." She snapped her fingers and they appeared in a dojo. "This is one of Gundalia's oldest training centers so you will treat it with as much care as possible. Today, we will be beginning learning the techniques of several weapons. In a few days, once you have learned the basics, we will find you the weapon best suited to your advantage. Then you shall begin training with that specific weapon. After training each day, we will begin your brawling practice."

"We don't have Bakugan though," Estelle interrupted. Kazarina nodded.

"You will each receive a new partner within time," She replied. "For now, we practice with other training so you do not rely on Bakugan like the Brawlers." The girls' eyes widened.

"We're going up against the Brawlers?" Nedra exclaimed excitedly. "May we kill them?"

Kazarina smirked. "Not right away; now, each of you will start with the katana blade…"

…

_Swish…whack…_

"Dammit," Nedra muttered as Amaris pressed her sword's blade against her throat. "I can't beat anyone…Amaris, get the hell off me!" The dark haired girl smirked as she sheathed her blade, helping the other girl up. Estelle watched from afar, chuckling.

It had been nearly three months since they began training and each girl liked to think they had progressed each day. Nedra still lost most of the battles, but she was killer in actual combat. Amaris was clearly the more offensive fighter while Estelle stuck to defense.

When it came to brawling, Amaris was cunning and ruthless. Nedra was offensive and used powerful attacks. Estelle claimed to not use Bakugan as often but her style was well planned and slick.

Over the course of time, the girls had become close as well. Estelle was the unofficial leader of the three, something they didn't acknowledge or mind. Amaris and Nedra had only a few things in common so it was up to their third member when they broke out in a fight.

"Estelle," Nedra complained, retying her blood red hair. "Can I see it again, pretty please?"

She lifted her head, revealing her pretty ice blue eyes. Seeing both girls looking expectantly at her, the ash haired girl sighed and stood. "One more time," Estelle replied, flexing her fingers before making a throwing gesture at the nearest practice dummy. Four small knives landed on its lower abdomen. Amaris and Nedra began clapping in awe.

Estelle liked felines such as tigers so she found her weapon to be throwing knives she could tuck into her nails like claws. It was clever disguise for the deathly weapons, plus she never missed her target.

"It's just amazing," Nedra gawked as Kazarina appeared, her eyes first landing on the clawed dummy.

"Excellent aim Estelle," She complimented. "You three certainly have improved over the last three months. Go change; we're going down to Earth."

Amaris threw a sweat towel over her shoulder as she asked curiously, "What for?"

"I must tell you something important," Kazarina simply said and the girls accepted this, each transporting to their own rooms.

Another thing the girls had practiced was their magic. They still had to wear the crystals since their magic was unstable, limiting how much they could use each day. It was clear each of them had a powerful hold though, as they learned the day Nedra had picked on Estelle's rather weak performance during battle. Easily angered, Estelle had unintentionally blasted the red haired girl across the room. It was that day that Nedra had begun her unquestionable respect and faith for their unofficial leader.

Nedra sighed as she glared at her sweaty form in the mirror, brushing her blood red hair so it glowed with life. She then peeled off her training clothes and began thinking of how to do her hair. Then her eyes lit up as quickly put it in a half up, half down style.

Amaris gave a small satisfied smile as she finished touching up her hair, a simple princess braid to show off her dark red eyes.

Estelle tapped her chin thoughtfully before hesitatingly snapping her fingers, causing her hair to fly around dramatically before braiding her hair into an odango with pigtails. She patted the small buns on top of her head gently before turning to her dresser.

Nedra laid her outfit on her bed with a happy expression, eyeing it approvingly. She quickly dressed and adjusted her top as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. It was a simple outfit; black skinny jeans, a red and black corset, and grey ankle boots. She wore a bone bracelet on her right wrist and several gold bangles on the left.

Amaris gave a small nod as she eyed her own outfit, happy with what she picked. Her top was inspired by the actress who played Bellatrix Lestrange from _Harry Potter_, a low cut black long sleeved shirt that showed the skin around the shoulders. She also wore grey skinny jeans and a black belt with blood red rubies, along with dark purple Vans.

Estelle was putting on her crystal necklace when someone knocked on her door. "I'm coming," She called, sparing one last glance at her reflection. She wore purple over-the-shoulder top, black shorties with white tights underneath, and black Victorian boots.

The three girls waited outside in the garden, the Gundalian sun beginning to set. Nedra's Bakugan, Subterra Vera, popped out on her shoulder with a small growl.

"I'm hungry," He complained, his wolfish features like his snout twitching. "I want blood."

"That's all you want," Amaris's Bakugan, Darkus Verana, retorted. "Besides, we can't eat anything in these childish forms."

"You're the one that looks childish," Vera snapped at her. She hissed something, beginning to glow purple.

"Will you two cut it out," Estelle hissed at them. Her own Bakugan, Haos Ruebus, remained silent. Nedra and Amaris each pocketed their Bakugan, exchanging embarrassed looks as Kazarina appeared.

"Are you ready?" She asked and they nodded. She tapped each of their crystals with her fingernail and they all transported. They appeared outside of a skate park.

"What are we doing here?" Nedra asked, scrunching up her nose in disgust as a few boys whistled at her. "These people aren't exactly…clean." She stepped closer to her two friends, who were actually scaring the boys nearby with their deadly glares. _I need to learn how to do that…_

"This is a test," Kazarina said quietly. "If you can blend in with humans your age, you can certainly take on the challenges given to you."

Estelle's eyes widened. "Do you mean…is this our final test? Will we be able to go on a real mission after this?" Their Mistress nodded and the girls became somewhat excited.

"So what exactly do we have to do?" Amaris asked, raising an eyebrow as she opened one eye. "I hope you don't expect us to go and…socialize or, god forbid, flirt with those barbarians." Her face was scrunched up in disgust, her friends matching the appalled expressions.

"No, just…toy with them," Kazarina assured. "That boy," She gestured towards a sandy blonde haired boy. "found one of my inventions the other day, a trap for the Brawlers, and I would like it back."

"So basically," Estelle raised an eyebrow. "You want us to seduce him?"

"Ugly words, but let's say that," Kazarina replied, disappearing. The girls exchanged glances before Amaris and Estelle shoved Nedra forward.

"What, why do I have do it?" She complained.

"Look," Amaris said. "He's only looking at the redheaded girls, and he already has his eyes on you so…"

"Plus we don't want to do it," Estelle interrupted, not bothering to cover up her excuse so Amaris cut herself off and nodded in agreement. Nedra huffed.

"Alright, but you two owe me," She hissed before fixing her hair and sauntering over to the target. His eyes lit up and he wrapped his arm around her waist as she said something, her hand slipping into his jacket's pocket unnoticed. She was draped over him, whispering something in his ear and his face turned red as he slowly nodded with a dazed smile. She gave a sly smile and took her hand out of his pocket, slipping the item into her own pocket as she released him and walked away with an appalled face. Estelle and Amaris held back their snickers as Nedra rejoined them, teleporting back to Gundalia.

Once the item was back in Kazarina's hold, the two girls lost it and fell into fits of laughter. Nedra, annoyed, flicked her wrist and caused the tree branches from the window to wrap around her friends' waist. Their eyes widened in shock, having never seen her perform such a strong act of magic.

"It wasn't funny," Nedra snapped. "It was revolting, having to touch that disgusting piece of filth; I feel like I need a rabies shot…" Then a smirk crossed her pretty features. "You two look like small children when you make that face, you know." She snapped her fingers and the tree branches shrunk back, causing the two girls to drop to the floor.

Estelle chuckled, obviously proud of Nedra's accomplishment while Amaris muttered something unheard.

From afar, through the looking glass, Kazarina eyed her students with satisfaction. She turned to her ruler, who wore an equally satisfied expression.

"They are ready," Emperor Barodius agreed and Kazarina smirked.

_Get ready Brawlers._

…

**I do not own Bakugan. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Revenge of Runo**

**Three: The First Shock**

_**Summary: **With a raging war going on, who can you trust among the tricks played against you? DanxRuno ShunxAlice JuliexBilly RenxFabia_

…

Dan Kuso stared out the castle windows absently, taking in the alien planet's beautiful utopia. He watched some of the maids glance up and with red faces, they giggled and waved up to him. He gave a small smile, causing them to giggle harder and flee. They were beautiful, like every girl on this planet, but his heart belonged to only one.

His heart gave a sharp pang as his thoughts returned to his blue haired fireball. She must have been furious with him; Dan had no doubt that Julie went to contact their mutual friend as soon as possible. He missed her terribly, and wished he had found a way to properly say goodbye.

"_**You idiot," Runo muttered as they walked home from school. They went to different high schools but it didn't bother them all that much. He got off ten minutes before she did so he would go and wait outside her school, walking her home everyday. "I can't believe you tried to prank your teacher."**_

"_**In my defense," Dan smiled sheepishly. "She was a real bit-"**_

"_**Don't finish that," His girlfriend warned. "You know the rule."**_

_**He rolled his eyes, giving a small smile. "No cursing unless appropriate," Dan replied. "But I think it is appropriate." Runo sighed as they approached her parents' restaurant. "Hey, my mom said to come home right away so I can't stay today. See you tomorrow?" She smiled and he leaned down to give her a quick peck on the cheek before dashing towards his own home.**_

_**To his utter shock, he found the yard probed by the "FOR SALE" sign. Dan raced inside to find his parents and demand an explanation. He got one alright.**_

"_**I'm sorry Dan," His mother said, rubbing his back. "Your father's promotion came with a setback."**_

"_**Which is?" Dan asked furiously as she continued to pack dishes into a box.**_

"_**We have to move," Miyoko replied. "Not just to a new neighborhood, but to a whole new continent. We're…we're moving to Bayview in America." Dan stood and stomped upstairs. "Dan!"**_

_**The next morning, when he picked Runo up from her house, he surprised her by giving her a furiously passionate lip-lock. She saw the fury burning in his eyes but didn't say anything, still startled by his kiss. **_

_**He managed to avoid telling her up until the last day. He was about to board the plane, giving a sad sigh as he fingered the gold chain that held the locket-the matching one he gave to Runo-when his phone suddenly buzzed. Confused, Dan glanced down at it.**_

_**Dan Kuso, how dare you not tell me! I will never, ever forgive you!**_

_**Dan shut his eyes, giving another sigh-this one filled with regret.**_

The Pyrus brawler reached up to his neck and clasped the gold locket still over his heart, closing his eyes as he laid down. Sleep did not come easy that night.

…

_She screamed, blood pouring down her face. Her usually vibrant blue eyes were wide with fear, her small body shaking as the stranger loomed over her. He let out a soft chuckle and raised his staff, the tip glowing bright red as it struck down on her again. She let out another scream though this one died quickly as she fell to the ground in a state of semi-consciousness. _

_The man gave another chuckle, obviously pleased with himself. He raised his staff again, about to toss the final blow to the dying girl, when she began glowing a bright white that forced him to shield his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was blasted across the room with his staff now in shambles as the girl let out a cry of a banshee. _

_The girl's eyes were a dark red, glaring at him dangerously as he clutched his bleeding arm. Then she fell to the ground, semi-conscious, as her eyes flickered back to blue. Someone warm wrapped around her frail body, muttering something. That was when her eyes finally shut, exhaustion taking over as her body shut down._

_The man struggled to sit up as he watched his prey disappear, his boss bursting in a few moments later. She looked furious, and he knew he was in trouble._

…

Somewhere far away, in an inescapable white area, three girls sat in a circle. You could call this place a 'limbo' of some sort, I suppose.

They stared at each other, troubled expressions on their normally pretty faces. One asked, in a rather frightened tone, "Where are we? Who are you people?"

"I don't know," One replied. "All I remember is that I was supposed to meet someone and then…poof, I ended up here."

"I suppose a similar thing happened to me," The third one added, leaning back on her elbows. "I was angry, I remember that, but I was also very sad. I was thinking about someone and…I ended up here, wherever the hell 'here' is."

The first girl replied, "I was…lonely, for lack of better word, and I was attacked. Were you?"

"Don't remember," The other two said immediately and they fell into silence.

The third girl broke the somewhat awkward silence a few minutes later-at least, they thought it was a few minutes; there was no way to tell time-and said, "I do remember something else."

"What?" The second girl asked curiously while the first one paused in her act of playing with her hair.

Girl Number Three paused as one of her hands hesitantly went up to her bare neck. "I'm not exactly sure, but it involved a necklace and that someone."

"It's not much," replied Girl Number One. "But it's still better than nothing."

"Yeah," added Girl Number Two. "If any of us remember anything, or think of how to get out of here, then we should all say something." The other two quickly agreed.

"I remember," Girl Number One exclaimed suddenly. "I remember a group. Not much, but I know a group with six adults."

"No, six kids," Number Two corrected. "They're kids, teens now I suppose. They were called…I think it was the Resistance…"

"Not the Resistance," interrupted Girl Number Three. "That was a rename later on. They were called the Brawlers…the Bakugan Battle Brawlers."

"I wonder why we would all remember that," Girl Number Two thought out loud in a curious tone.

"Who knows?" Girl Number One shrugged. "It's probably something very common wherever we came from."

"It can't be that important if we don't remember it," agreed Girl Number Three. They fell into silence and her hand still rested on her neck with a slight grip on air, as if she was unconsciously gripping something. Like a necklace.

…

The trumpet blared and all three girls leaped into the air. They were in an office like room, instead of the garden today.

"Man, that's annoying," muttered Amaris, dusting the dirt off her clothes. Estelle helped Nedra up, knowing the dark haired girl would shrug the offer up.

"Morning girls," greeted Kazarina cheerfully, which honestly scared her students. "I trust you slept well? Ready for a little battle with the Brawlers?"

"We're brawling them today?" Nedra exclaimed. Vera popped out onto her shoulder.

"Alright, lemme at em!" exclaimed the Subterra Bakugan excitedly. He was jumping on her shoulder. "I can't wait to crush those losers!" He was ignored.

"Well, not really a brawl," corrected Kazarina. "More like an encounter. Your mission is to study the Brawlers today. Zero in on one of the Brawlers and make them your target. Then you will spend training time today to discover your target, finding out their strengths and weaknesses. What makes them boil and what makes them depressed. You will learn to think, act, and be your target." She snapped her fingers and a huge pile of folders dropped onto the desk, scattering dust everywhere making the girls cough hysterically. "Well, have fun!" And she disappeared.

"Great," complained Nedra. "I thought we wouldn't have homework."

"I thought she was going to let us claw at them," added Amaris.

Estelle sighed as she opened one of the folders, saying, "Stop whining you two; we have lots of work to do, so let's just get started on this crap so we can move on to the real show okay?"

"And that's why you're the boss," remarked Amaris, grabbing a folder and sitting across from the ash haired girl. Nedra slid in next to the Darkus brawler, both facing their leader. "So what do we do?"

"Examine the Brawlers," replied Estelle. "We'll each pick a target and go on from there."

"But there are six of them," Nedra pointed out.

Amaris rolled her eyes. "Simple math, Red. We each get two then."

"Right…ooh," sighed Nedra, eyeing a photograph. "A Gundalian boy, a Brawler? What a shame; he's pretty cute too."

"Focus," hissed Amaris, elbowing her teammate. The other girl jumped and glared at her.

"You have sharp elbows," She muttered.

Estelle cleared her throat and her teammates gave sheepish looks. She gave a small smile and said, "Okay, so we each pick two Brawlers. Nedra, I know it's hard but you're the best with dealing with traitors so you can handle Subject Krawler."

"Subject?" snickered Amaris; she was ignored.

"Amaris, looking at his reflexes and your abilities, you'll be somewhat of a threat to him so you can handle Subject Kazami," Estelle continued, handing her the file. "I will deal with the spoiled brat, Subject Sheen. You two can decide what the others should be with."

Her teammates studied the remaining three files. Nedra said quietly, "Taking down Kazami will be hard, so Amaris should get an easy subject, like Vallory." The dark haired girl nodded in agreement.

"Kay, since Estelle is without a doubt most powerful, then she can take on Kuso," She added. "That leaves Marukuro with you, Nedra."

"Got it," The redhead replied before turning to their leader. "Is this okay with you Estelle?"

"Based on the logic you put behind it, yes," The ask haired girl replied, collecting her two files. "Let's study them and meet in an hour or so, alright?" They nodded before each touching their crystals and materializing in their respective bedrooms.

…

Amaris usually took a moment or two to admire her bedroom, but not today. It was still nice, for a villain's room that is. The walls were painted a dark purple, the black tiles as cold and lifeless as your ex's heart. It was fair size too, so it wasn't too crowded or too spacious. The room was shaped like a pentagon, dim lighted candles in each corner. She didn't have a lot of things in her room, only the necessities like a bed and a bathroom but she thought it suited fine. There was even a wall just to hang all her weapons…and she had lots, many of which were poisoned daggers. A door led to a private bathroom as well.

She sat on her bed, opening the first file on Vallory. A picture of him was attached and she wrinkled her nose at his orange dreadlocks.

_Jake Vallory_

_Age: 18_

_Weight: 168 lbs._

_Attribute: Subterra_

_Description (note, all these are evaluations taken from members with experience of Subject): Loud, spirited, determined, newest to the Brawlers, Dan Kuso's lap dog._

"Not much to go on," muttered Amaris as she read the rest of the file, which didn't take long at all. Then she turned to Kazami's file, and for some reason, this caused her to become slightly nervous.

_Shun Kazami_

_Age: 17_

_Weight: 103 lbs_

_Attribute: Ventus_

_Description: ninja, stealthy, highly intelligent, powerful, an original member of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, seems to be in a relationship with another Brawler by the name of Alice Gehabich. Be cautious of._

"Alice," The name rolled off her tongue, feeling slimy at first before settling in with a somewhat sweet aftertaste. She quickly dismissed the feeling. "Hm, I have some work cut out for me tonight."

…

"I'm home," exclaimed Nedra loudly, despite no one being in her room. She giggled and collapsed on her very bouncy bed. She loved her room, no doubt about it.

It _had _white walls, but it was hard to tell with all the stained blood covering it. Despite her dim-witted moments, Nedra was psycho and was delighted with the blood decorations. She had added some rather dark poems onto the walls, using blood from some animals she found to write with. The room was shaped like a circle, something that made her just a bit dizzy at time. Like Amaris, she merely had the necessities with just a spice of Nedra. A queen sized bed with dark pink sheets, covers, and black pillows. A door leading to a vanity bathroom, a large mirror, and a huge dresser overflowing with stylish clothes. Oh, and a study too but she didn't really use that.

Nedra lay on the bed, flat on her stomach, as she opened the first file.

_Ren Krawler **LABELED TRAITOR**_

_Age: 17_

_Weight: 110 lbs_

_Attribute: Darkus_

_Description: Quiet, intelligent, slick and cunning, traitor to Gundalia, ally of the Brawlers, new member to Brawlers, seems to have a slight interest in princess of Neathia Fabia Sheen._

"Ooh, a love story," squealed Nedra, drawing hearts on Ren's file. She stopped herself in the middle of the seventh heart, shaking her head vigorously. "Focus, de la Stukes!" She turned to the next file.

_Choji "Marucho" Marukuro_

_Age: 16_

_Weight: 92 lbs_

_Attribute: Aquos_

_Description: Highly intelligent, built Interspace, one of original members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, easily trusts others, Dan Kuso's original lap dog, annoyingly loyal, most innocent of them all. Known to have an alliance with original Subterra Brawler, Julie Makimato._

"Julie's a pretty name," said Nedra thoughtfully before highlighting Marucho's name. "If he's an original member, he must be pretty powerful as well. Or at least smart enough to wiggle his way through a battle. Hm, I'll have to look deeper into this little blonde munchkin." She paused before saying to herself, "If he knew this Julie, the original Subterra Brawler, then he must be pretty familiar with the attribute and the usual techniques. I'll have to think of something new to throw him off then." Another pause and small smile crossed her face. "Julie's such a pretty name; I bet she was really pretty as well. If I could, I would so change my name to Julie…but it sounds too sugary, so no. I can't become a serial killer with a sugar coated name like Julie…but it's still really pretty."

…

Estelle dumped the files on her desk, shooting a wistful glance at her balcony doors before sitting in the chair and staring at the golden brown envelopes.

Her room was shaped like a star, the walls painted a dark red with white carpet. Her bed was a bunk bed, with the bed on top and a desk along with a lounge chair underneath. A door led to the treasured balcony, while another door led to the simple bathroom. A wall was decorated with a few dart boards, though instead of darts, she used her tiny finger-throwing-knives. Several dim, burning candles were laid around.

She opened the first file and began reading.

_Fabia Sheen_

_Age: 18_

_Weight: 105 lbs_

_Attribute: Haos_

_Description: Trained in martial arts, intelligent, powerful, clever, a bit stiff, new member of the Battle Brawlers, princess of Neathia-sister as queen, shows slight interest in Ren Krawler._

"Ew," muttered Estelle. "Let's leave this icky love stuff to Nedra." She crossed out the last part. "Let's see; she has power both in stamina and in politics. That's a tricky opponent. The fact that she's new doesn't make much of a difference." She moved on.

_Dan Kuso_

_Age: 17_

_Weight: 124 lbs_

_Attribute: Pyrus_

_Description: Loud, spirited, powerful, stubborn, clueless yet determined, easily angered, leader and original member of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, has Ultimate Bakugan, passionate about his loyalties, painstakingly loyal, background research found in a relationship with original Haos Brawler, Runo Misaki._

"Wow, I have my work cut out for me," muttered Estelle as highlighted a few key words about the Brawler. "He's powerful; what a shame he's a Brawler. The Ultimate Bakugan, huh? Not bad for a twelve year old kid, not bad at all. Says he helped saved Vestroia, _New_ Vestroia, and was a big part of the Battle Brawlers Resistance. What happened to guys wanting to do sports instead of saving the world? Bakugan over chicks? This guy is _not _normal." A pause. "Runo, what an odd name. I don't think I've heard of such a name before; it sounds exotic." Another pause. "Runo," The name sounded extremely familiar to her and it bothered her. "Anyways, Kuso is obviously priority number one with this mission."

…

The three girls met in the garden, each gripping their Bakugan and weapons. They met each other's gazes, all determined but still slightly anxious.

"Ready?" asked Estelle quietly.

"Ready," They confirmed. Their crystals glowed and they disappeared just like that.

The first battle was about to start.

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. I had a little writer's block with this one, but I think I did pretty well.**

**AN 2: Unless my mind wanders off and my fingers fly on their own, the next chapter will contain the first brawl and more about those three strange girls.**

**AN 3: So close to three thousand words! I'm going to keep typing because I don't think I have a chapter that long. Okay, about fifty more now….so, how's everyone doing? Forty or so more…anyone else ticked off at Mechtanium Surge's last episode? And no Dan and Runo moments or anything? Hmp. I guess that's why I'm rewriting this story, to replace the obvious displeasure I felt there. DONE!**

**I do not own Bakugan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Revenge of Runo**

**Four: The Secret**

_**Summary: **With a raging war going on, who can you trust among the tricks played against you? DanxRuno ShunxAlice JuliexBilly RenxFabia_

…

Estelle, Amaris, and Nedra all appeared in the garden of Neathia's castle in crouched positions.

"There are no wards or any signs of security anywhere," Amaris murmured as they slowly stood. "How can they survive a war if they're not cautious?"

"You forget; Neathia was the peaceful planet," Estelle interjected softly. "While they make easy targets, being so innocent and pure, they are still warriors. We cannot and will not underestimate them, understand?" Her teammates nodded. "Okay, we should look around before staking out the Brawlers. Nedra, take the further perimeters. Amaris, you go look up from the bird's eye since you're almost never seen; just look out for Kazami. I'll take a look inside." They nodded, their eyes warning her to be careful. Then they were all gone.

…

Nedra gave out a bored sigh as she crouched down in the bushes, eyeing a couple of maids. They were washing some clothes in the stream and the only reason she was watching these girls was because they were 'gossip girls' and had some dirt about the Brawlers.

"Did you hear?" One of them whispered excitedly. "That new Gundalian Brawler, Ren, is totally set on the princess!"

"Well, duh," The other retorted. "It's no secret; everyone in the whole kingdom probably knows. The real tidbit is that she likes him too but can't be with him because he's a Gundalia and of not royal blood."

"That's dumb," The first girl remarked. "If they're in love, nothing should keep them apart!"

The redhead in the bush snorted at their innocence. Vera popped out on her shoulder.

"This is boring," He complained. "I want to slaughter something!" Nedra glared at him.

"Will you be quiet?" She hissed. "We'll brawl soon."

"When?" The Subterra Bakugan asked, in a slightly quieter tone.

Nedra glanced back at the gossiping maids, completely oblivious of the Gundalian warrior a mere thirty feet away, and smirked. "Soon," she promised.

…

Amaris blended in with the bushes as she sat on a high branch, eyeing the castle grounds carefully. She normally wasn't this cautious but with someone as skilled as Kazami, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Her partner, Verana, popped out on her shoulder. She said quietly, "Look, there's Vallory. You should watch the oaf first." Amaris made no reply, merely jumping to a lower branch on the other tree to get closer to the redheaded Subterra brawler.

"Alright, isn't this awesome Coredem?" Jake exclaimed to his partner. "We have to train hard to keep up with the Brawlers, you know. Dan the Man is something to look up to."

Amaris rolled her eyes as she moved from tree to tree. _Pathetic; he may be strong in battle, but it's his spirit I'll have to focus on. Now…where's Kazami? _

She didn't have to look long as she was suddenly pinned to the grass, her red eyes wide in shock as a pair of gorgeous topaz colored orbs glared at her.

"I'm going to guess by your position and attire, you're working for the Gundalians?" The famous Shun Kazami said quietly. She then remembered who she was and her eyes narrowed, remaining silent.

_Dammit._

Amaris's eyes didn't flicker away from his, feeling her crystal warm underneath her clothes, and she smirked. She almost wished she could have stuck around to see his surprised face as she teleported away.

…

Estelle was disappointed by their lack of security, having easily kidnapped a maid and stealing her clothes to disguise herself. No one had noticed a thing. She walked inside, ignoring the smiles from other maids who assumed she was new to the job. A few guards attempted to hit on her but she brushed them off.

Finally, the ash haired girl arrived at her destination and opened the door to Dan Kuso's room. She silently closed the door behind her, her footsteps nonexistent as she peered around. Since it was a guest room, there was nothing really of significance.

"Hm, why did I want to go through this junk?" Estelle muttered to herself as she glanced into one of the night dresser's drawers. "There's nothing in here." She shut the drawer and sat on the bed, sitting crisscross. "I feel like a stalker fangirl breaking into her crush's room." Then she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand, her ears heightening as she instinctively jumped up to hang onto a silver bar up above. A second later, the door opened and the brown haired Pyrus brawler practically skipped in. Estelle was thankful for her killer instincts because without them, she would have been caught for sure. She watched as Dan muttered to himself, sitting on his bed in the exact same position she was in not even twenty seconds ago. He pulled something out of his shirt and whispered something else so she couldn't hear what exactly, but then he pressed his lips against it and placed it on the dresser before lying down on his side and closing his eyes.

Estelle was beyond curious and waited until she could hear him snoring (_God, he sounds like tractor!) _before she silently jumped to the floor. She checked to see if he was truly asleep and then glanced at the dresser, somewhat surprised to see a beautiful gold locket in the shape of a heart. Deciding it could be used for blackmail later, she clenched the cool metal in her hand and bit her tongue to hold her shriek as it suddenly burned her skin. She dropped it on the floor, clutching her now blackened hand.

_What the hell_? Estelle thought as she glared at the locket. _Is it warded against enemies? It would have been nice to include a cursed locket in the damn profile! _She then glanced back at the sleeping brawler before jumping out the window, teleporting back to Gundalia as she did.

…

"What the hell happened to you?" Amaris immediately asked, her dark red eyes landing on Estelle's injured hand. Nedra let out a squeak of surprise as their leader glared at the dark haired girl.

"A damn locket burned my hand," She hissed, sitting on Nedra's bed. "Kuso had a locket and well, it burned my skin for some reason. My first guess is that it's warded against enemies or it's just simply cursed."

"If it was cursed, Kuso wouldn't have been able to touch it either," Amaris pointed out.

Estelle nodded in agreement. "So…how were your missions?" Amaris scowled while Nedra rolled her eyes. "Hm, that bad?"

"All those stupid maids did was talk," complained the Subterra brawler. "I just want to go and smash those Brawlers already."

"You're starting to sound like Vera," remarked Amaris and Nedra scowled. "Anyways, I'd rather have gossip girls than have my pride wounded by Kazami; that brat managed to pin me down, caught me off guard. It won't happen again."

"When do we get to brawl?" Verana asked, popping out on her partner's shoulder.

"Tomorrow, we'll storm the castle," promised Estelle. "For now, let's all just get some sleep and forget about today." Her teammates nodded, Amaris and Estelle bidding Nedra goodnight as they went to their separate bedrooms.

…

_Nedra looked frantically around herself, something completely unfamiliar creeping its way into her system. Fear. _

_She shrieked as a loud roar behind her echoed through the dense forest, immediately dashing away from it. It was then that she noticed she was clad in nothing but a brown robe with a pink lining decorating it. She wasn't wearing shoes either. _

"_Nedra…" moaned the trees and her scream caught in her breath as she was suddenly slammed against something hard. Frightened, the redheaded girl slowly turned her head and saw a giant Subterra Bakugan with a hammer looming over its shoulder. He looked down at her, his eyes black and hollow, and she fought the urge to scream again._

"_You're not my Mistress…" He said in an eerie voice, raising his hammer. "You're an imposter; be gone!" He slammed the hammer down and Nedra's scream echoed through the forest for a few seconds before everything became silent again._

Nedra shot up, panting as her dark red hair stuck to her sweaty face. She glanced around herself, relieved to be in her bedroom. Then she realized she wasn't on her bed, but on the floor. Doing the splits. In a pink tank top and matching shorts that really ought to be a bikini.

Shrieking, Nedra scrambled to change. _Jeez, I don't know what's worse; that dream or the fact that I'm wearing pink? Where'd I even learn how to do the splits anyways? _In her frantic state, she failed to notice her red hair had silver linings in it.

**...**

Next door, Amaris rolled over in bed, somehow avoiding punching herself in the face as she pulled up her covers over her shivering body. Her pretty features marred into a grimace, her forehead wrinkled as a small squeak passed her lips.

_She sat in a lounge chair, reading a cheesy romance novel about vampires, humming a song as the gentle snow continued to fall outside. She looked up in surprise as a small ding rang through the empty house, closing her book and standing. Amaris walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a light blue oven mitt, opening the oven and pulling out a batch of cookies. _

_She smiled as she exclaimed brightly, "Perfect!" The dark haired girl transferred the hot goods to a cool plate, placing the pan in the sink. "Hm, I know they're for grandfather but I'm sure he won't mind if I take just one…" Amaris reached for the plate of cookies and was about to grab one when suddenly, the cookies turned to a black puddle and she immediately pulled her hand away in shock. Then a pair of hands appeared from the ground and grabbed her ankles, yanking her down as she let out a shocked shriek._

_Amaris landed on the ground with a loud thud, moaning as she stood in pure darkness. Three figures draped in cloaks stood around her._

"_Imposter…imposter…imposter…" They chanted, honestly freaking her out a little._

"_What…what's going on?" She demanded. "Somebody answer me!"_

"_Imposter, you dare speak?" One of the figures hissed, though it sounded as if all three were speaking. "You dare poison our Mistress and claim to be her?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about," Amaris snapped, curling her fists. "I was just…"_

"_Killing our Mistress!" roared the three figures, the 'walls' vibrating so violently she fell to the ground again. "You will pay, Imposter!"_

_The figures turned red as fire as they formed three purple energy balls in their hands, and Amaris's eyes widened as each ball was sent in her direction. Paralyzed, she let out a cry of agony as unspeakable pain shot through her body. _

_As she fell unconscious, she vaguely heard them still chanting, "Imposter…imposter…imposter…"_

Amaris threw the covers off her body, racing to the bathroom as her wild orange hair covered her sweat covered face.

Wait, what?

The Darkus brawler burst into the bathroom, staring at her reflection with wide eyes. Her face and body looked the same, except instead of her jet black hair she had curly orange locks. Feeling sick, she fell to the ground as she clutched her hair. Twisting it so she pulled out a few handfuls, she let out a mangled cry as the clumps fell to the ground. To her confusion and surprise, the hair was jet black as it hit the cool tiles.

Breathing hard as she leaned back against the wall, only one thought came to her head throughout this entire episode. _Why the hell do I feel like baking a cake?_

…

Estelle gave a big yawn as she stretched, tossing her blankets over her body as she curled up in bed. She couldn't wait to sink her claws into the Brawlers.

_Estelle screamed, staring at her face in the mirror in horror as her hand gingerly fingered the scars. Her face looked unrecognizable, red and swollen. _

_She stumbled out of her bathroom, still in shock since she had no idea how she even got those marks. The ash haired girl was surprised to find herself in a meadow instead of her bedroom. There were beautiful flowers all around, gentle animals gazing all over as well._

_What really caught her eye though was the pack of graceful, white tigers lounging around near a spring. They were so beautiful, she felt oddly drawn to them. Her scarred features forgotten, she slowly made her way over to them. _

_Then she fell to the ground, something heavy pulling her down. Estelle looked down, horrified to find her clothes stained with blood. It seemed to be coming from her chest, where a familiar gold locket hung. She reached for it but when she touched it, the tigers let out a deafening roar. Like it had burned her, Estelle pulled her hand away and the large felines immediately calmed. _

_Using pure strength and willpower, she overcame the heaviness of the locket and stood despite the increase of weight with every step. _

_A white cloaked figure formed from the white blossom trees, preventing her from walking any further. "You are lost, Imposter. Get out before Mistress returns."_

"_What are you talking about?" Estelle asked. _

_The figure simply replied, "Imposter, do not be foolish or Mistress will behead you for trespassing on her land. Be gone or suffer the consequences."_

"_I demand to know what is going on," exclaimed the ash haired girl, ice blue eyes flashing. The figure raised its head, showing a smirk on their lips._

"_If that's how you want it to be," It snarled, all calmness gone. The figure vanished and the sky darkened, the plants turning black as they withered while the animals fled. The tigers however, remained. Estelle suddenly fell to the ground again, the locket's chain choking her as it tightened around her neck. She desperately yanked at it, but it was a lost cause she knew. _

_The tigers circled around her, snarling as they licked their lips hungrily. "N-no," She managed to say, coughing out blood. This seemed to encourage the felines' lusts as they pounced on the girl, tearing apart her flesh. "NO!"_

Estelle sat up in bed, feeling ice cold as she scrambled out of her bed towards the bathroom. Gripping the edges of the seat, she quickly emptied her stomach's contents into the toilet. Once she was done, still tasting the bile, she wiped her mouth as she breathed heavily. Standing, she washed her mouth at the sink as she stared at her disheveled reflection.

Feeling faint, she closed her eyes slowly as she drifted back into a state of consciousness. Perhaps it's because she's lightheaded from sickness or maybe it's because she's half-asleep, but Estelle swore her hair was blue for a moment before she slumped against the wall.

…

Kazarina raised an eyebrow as she eyed her creations the next morning. "You look like crap; what did you do last night?"

"I don't remember/bad dream/felt sick," They replied at the same time, giving the Haos Gundalian a headache.

"You were _supposed _to face the Brawlers today, but that'll have to wait since you couldn't hold off a ladybug in your condition," expressed Kazarina, obviously displeased and disappointed. "Meditate until evening, and hope your condition disappears." She teleported away to her own chambers.

"They're supposed to be immune," muttered the Gundalian as she paced her quarters anxiously. "The conditions must be wearing off sooner than I expected. Perhaps it's because Estelle…no, impossible. The girl was on Earth; there is no way she can be…but then again, she disappeared ten years ago…"

As Kazarina collected her thoughts, the girls sat in their circle as they quietly discussed their Mistress's obvious annoyance at their conditions.

"We failed her," said Nedra, eyes closed. "We were not ready but we will be tomorrow."

"We will not disappoint her again," added Amaris, her eyes also closed. Estelle stared at her teammates before closing her eyes as well, letting out a noise that showed her agreement. "To boost our strength, let's do the Three Tag Trust." Each girl held out their hands for the others to grab for the ritual but when they touched each other, their hands felt like they were on fire and they let out cries of surprise as their eyes flew open.

"What the hell?" muttered Nedra.

"That's odd," mused Estelle as she stared at her hand. "It's the same pain I felt yesterday with the locket."

"So what, we're warded against each other?" Amaris exclaimed. Estelle looked at her without saying anything, but her eyes said yes. "Whatever, let's just meditate and forget this…episode."

With that, they each sat in silence as they collected their chi for the next eight hours.

"Rest up," ordered Kazarina later. "I will not allow another break if you show up in weak forms tomorrow. If you are not up to it, you will stay and tend the garden all day while the others ambush the castle. And if you all feel weak, I will punish you dearly for it. Do you understand?" They nodded. "Very well, go and get some sleep."

Not even ten minutes later, one thought was running through each girl's head.

_I can't sleep._

At the same time, they grabbed their crystals and all vanished.

…

Nedra sits on the edge of canyon, staring up at the starry night sky. The canyon was empty, and not really a canyon. More like a valley, actually. _Bakugan Valley_ she named it, tracing a heart absently in the dirt, the initials J.M. and B.G. inside.

Amaris sits crisscross on a snowy tree stump somewhere in Moscow, watching as a family downhill throws snowballs at each other until the mother comes out and calls them in for dinner. She pulls her coat tighter to her as an icy wind blows in her direction, imaging a red haired girl and black haired boy tenderly sharing their first kiss near this very spot. The thought quickly vanishes.

Estelle swings her legs as she sits on a tree's highest branch, watching the sunset while listening to the kids play on the baseball field down below. Her ice blue eyes land on one small kid at the pitcher's spot, teasing the batter about not being able to hit the ball. For some reason, this angers her as she gets a vague image of a blue haired girl yelling at a brown haired boy. At the same time, a warm tingly feeling overcomes her as her lips buzz like someone is pressing against them. The feeling disappears as does the sun.

Amaris, Estelle, and Nedra wake up the next morning with no memory of the previous night and prepare for their first attack. They grab their Bakugan and teleport to Neathia.

…

"Good morning!" Dan exclaimed loudly as he bounced into the dining room, startling his teammates.

"Honestly Dan," Fabia muttered as Jake and Marucho laughed while Ren and Shun rolled their eyes, smirking. "Could you be any louder?"

"Huh?" The Pyrus brawler gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?" The Neathian princess shook her head, sighing.

"Nothing, nothing," She replied. "Just…eat breakfast and be quiet, okay?" _How is he number one again?_

Things actually were silent for a few minutes, until a thunderous crash caused the room to shake. A guard ran in, holding a weapon.

"Bakugan are attacking the castle," he announced before running back outside. The Brawlers followed, expecting the Twelve Orders. Instead, they found three unfamiliar Bakugan throwing attacks at the castle.

Shun narrowed his eyes. "Dan," He said quietly to his childhood friend. "That's the girl who was in the castle the other day." The ninja pointed out the black haired girl on the shoulder of cloaked Bakugan, her red eyes staring at him intently. The Brawlers immediately became more alert.

Amaris smirked at the Ventus brawler while Estelle shouted out, "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to something, Brawlers?"

Deciding to test the three strangers, Fabia, Jake, and Ren threw their Bakugan onto the battlefield. Haos Aeronaut, Subterra Coredem, and Darkus Linehalt all stood proudly as they represented their Brawlers.

_Hm, I was expecting something a bit more from this guy. _Amaris thought as she glanced at her own Bakugan, Darkus Verana. There wasn't much to describe her partner; Verana was simply a black cloaked figure with strong powers. Imagine a sorcerer of some sort from the olden days and you will have an image of Verana.

She raised an ability card, exclaiming, "Confusion!" Verana raised a hand and a purple fog swirled around Coredem, choking him until he transferred back into ball form. Jake's eyes widened as his Bakugan rolled to his feet, defeated in less than a minute. Fabia and Ren exchanged shocked glances, startled by the newcomers' obvious power.

"Razen Breaker," Ren exclaimed, tossing his ability as 400 Gs were added to Linehalt. Nedra smirked as she glanced at her own Bakugan, Subterra Vera who growled hungrily at their opponent. Vera was a wolf like beast, simple as that. He was like a mix of a normal wolf and a dark creature of some sort; anyways, the point was that he was rather scary looking.

The redheaded girl flicked an ability card onto the field, saying with a smug look, "Carnus!" She jumped down from her Bakugan as Vera let out a howl, charging towards a now paralyzed Linehalt. His jaw snapped into the Darkus Bakugan, tossing it around like a rag doll, before spewing him out and forcing him back to ball form. Ren caught his Bakugan with a shocked expression. Nedra smirked as she petted the leg of the wolf like beast.

"Hm, I guess that leaves you and me," Fabia said to the remaining girl, who simply sneered. "Let's go Aeronaut!"

"Oh please," muttered Estelle, patting her Haos Ruebus. Ruebus was similar to Verana, but was cloaked in white and had more phantom like characteristics. "Strike-down!" Ruebus raised his fists and slammed down on the robotic looking Bakugan, ultimately crushing him.

Fabia let out a noise as she caught her injured partner, glaring at the strangers as Dan shouted angrily, "Who are you?"

"This was just a preview," Nedra replied, ignoring his question. "Next time, we won't go so easy on you Brawlers." The girls jumped down from their partners as they returned to ball form. "By the way, you can call us the Warriors. I'm Nedra, Nedra de la Stukes."

Amaris crossed her arms, making eye contact with Shun. "Amaris Ambler."

Estelle gave a mock bow. "Estelle le Lechur, at your service. It was fun, see you later Brawler." They grabbed their crystals and teleported away.

The Brawlers glared at their spots as Drago remarked, "I think the Gundalians are the least of our worries now."

"Ren, did they look familiar to you?" Dan asked the only Gundalian who shook his head in return.

"No, they must be new recruits," He replied. "Either against their will or by choice, I don't know. What matters now is that they're strong and on the opposite side; we have to watch out for them too, if they can on the grounds easily." Fabia nodded in agreement.

"They were testing us," She remembered Nedra's comment. "Next time, we won't underestimate them."

"They took us down without even trying," added Jake.

"Don't let it get to you Jake," Marucho said, smiling. "We will take them down." The Subterra brawler grinned.

"Right," He agreed, pumping his fist. "Look out Warriors, the Brawlers are coming for you!"

**I do not own Bakugan.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews; I appreciate them. Sorry about the wait, had writer's block and all. I was going to cut this chapter off after their nightmares but the battles would have to be in the next chapter and I already put them off long enough. I warned you in another story that I don't do action scenes very well, so I apologize if the battles were lacking detail and action. **

**UPDATE: Everyone please show your respect and give a prayer to Amanda Todd, 11/26/1996 - 10/10/12. Read her story on YouTube, "My story: struggling, bullying, suicide, self harm". What is the world coming to?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Revenge of Runo**

**The Three Girls**

_**Summary: **With a raging war going on, who can you trust among the tricks played against you? DanxRuno ShunxAlice JuliexBilly RenxFabia_

…

_Swish…snap…CRACK_

Estelle jumped as the sliced dummy toppled in front of her, glaring at Amaris who gave her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry," She apologized. "I guess I overestimated the power of my katana."

"Or did you just get too big-headed?" snorted Nedra, swiftly jumping to the left as Amaris's dagger struck the wall near where her head used to be. "I will give you credit for accuracy though." The black haired girl stuck her tongue out and Estelle rolled her eyes, an amused smile tugging on her lips as she watched her friends bicker.

It had been exactly six months since the Warriors and Brawlers began their assaults on each other. While the girls were strong, the Brawlers had an advantage with numbers. Luckily, it never affected the Warriors as they just remembered to strike back harder the next time.

If someone had been keeping track, the battle score would be around 9-8 in favor of the Warriors. Blood was split, tears were cried, and curses were sworn yet each team never gave up.

Of course, Estelle couldn't get that one memory out of her head…

"_**Yes, take that!" Nedra shouted excitedly as Vera snapped his jaws into Drago's wings, forcing the Pyrus Bakugan back into ball form. "Ha, I took Kuso down for you Estelle!" The ash haired girl rolled her eyes as she tore them away from the fierce battle between Amaris and Shun/Jake. Fabia, Ren, and Marucho were in the castle, trying to find something to defeat the Warriors apparently. **_

"_**Good job Nedra," Estelle complimented politely as Vera let out a victory howl, pouncing into the air. Unfortunately, in his excitement, he landed on one of the castle's towers and it fell. Some of it crushed the Subterra Bakugan, some crash landing near Nedra while the remains crumbled down. **_

_**Estelle's eyes widened as the huge hunk of cement became increasingly larger, her body paralyzed as she waited for it to squish her. Her vague and short life flashed before her eyes, every moment from Day 1 as clear as it had happened yesterday. **_

_**Then someone yelled out, "Look out!" and Estelle was toppling down the hill, coughing hysterically as someone tackled her away from the oncoming wreckage. **_

_**One eye slowly opened, cautious of her surrounding and both flew open as they stared into the intense oak orbs of a certain Dan Kuso. She blinked, still paralyzed, as he rolled off of her and stood before offering a hand. Dazed, Estelle gratefully took it.**_

"_**Thank you," She said softly and he nodded, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as she shifted her weight also feeling awkward. I mean, what do you say to your enemy after he saves your life?**_

_**Their eyes met and she wasn't sure what it was exactly, but Estelle felt something spark between them as blue clashed with red oak. Something pulled them together and their faces were inches apart, eyes slowly fluttering close as they leaned in slowly.**_

"_**Estelle? Estelle, where are you?" Nedra and Amaris shouted worriedly, causing their eyes to snap open. Shock and horror filled their eyes as they scrambled apart, not daring to think what would have happened. Dan crawled up the hill, sparing one last glance at her before disappearing. Estelle watched him go, her face bright red, until he was out of sight and she made her way back to her friends.**_

_What the hell was I thinking? What was __Kuso __thinking? _Estelle thought angrily, still frustrated about why she felt the urge to (gag) kiss Kuso. She grabbed the set of throwing knives near her and began viciously attacking the dummy, each one harder than the last. _I thought he had a girlfriend! I may hate that goody-two shoes, but girls stick together no matter what and he nearly cheated on her with…well, me! _

The ash haired girl let out a cry of pure hatred as one her knives struck the dummy right over the heart area, almost hoping for blood to ooze out. Sadly, she was disappointed. Not satisfied, Estelle grabbed another sword and began slicing the dummy. Many slash marks were made but it still did not satisfy her. Growling, she grabbed a dagger and marked an 'X' over the heart area before digging her nails into the material and yanking out the stuffing inside with a banshee like shriek.

Estelle panted, her thoughts clouded as she stared at the gaping hole in the practice dummy. She knew Amaris and Nedra were behind her, staring agape at the scene with shocked looks. Estelle was the calmest, yet the most psychotic out of all of them; she just didn't show it often. To see her lose her cool like this was…insane.

Estelle threw the stuffing to the ground before placing the weapons back in their proper place. She then gave her friends a weak smile as she said, "I'm going to take an early one tonight; have fun." Then she practically ran out of the training room leaving behind two very confused Warriors.

…

On Neathia, Dan was really no better. He wouldn't eat that much or be as pumped as he was, or at least feel like it. He was pretty sure Shun was the only one who could tell his slight funk.

_I nearly kissed Estelle! Estelle, the Warrior who's trying to destroy us and Neathia! Estelle, the psychopath who laughed-laughed! -at the bloody war scene from a battle a month ago! Estelle, the girl who's not my girlfriend! _

Dan rubbed his face tiredly, so flustered and confused. He had never had an urge to kiss another girl other than Runo before; he was too much in love with the blue haired fireball to even think of his raging hormones. He had met many attractive girls on his adventures but none really caught his eye. So why was Estelle different? Why was he often caught thinking of the ash haired Warrior?

Was it because he hadn't seen his girlfriend in so long and his raging teenage boy hormones finally kicked in?

Was it a charm to throw him off?

Did it have anything to do with her sharing similar characteristics to Runo?

Dan did a double take at the last one. True, both girls were insane and were fiercely determined. They both battled with the same attribute and Estelle had the same bossy, natural leadership personality he knew Runo had as well.

Her eyes definitely reminded him of Runo, just much lighter than the aquamarine he loved so much.

_Runo…_

The Pyrus Brawler sighed as his thoughts turned to his girlfriend. He assumed she was still pissed he had left without telling her about his moving or even saying goodbye. She probably moved on; knowing her and her secret insecurities, she probably thought it was his way of breaking up with her but she was wrong. Dan loved Runo more than anything, even more than his mom's cooking or Bakugan for that matter.

_Then why did you let her go?_

Dan reached into his shirt and pulled out his treasured gold locket, clicking the tiny latch so it snapped open. He gave a faint smile as he saw the pictures inside; there was one on each side of the heart.

On the right was the one they had taken on their first date, back when they were twelve. He remembered this day because it _was _their first date and she would kill him if he didn't remember the day she had gotten the courage to wear a girly-girl dress just for him.

The one on the left was taken the day he had given her the locket, for their two year anniversary. They were fourteen, about to be fifteen, and it was a year before Drago returned and Dan left for New Vestroia. An amused Shun had taken the picture, having visited Wardington for Dan's upcoming birthday, and had graciously offered to get it printed so the Pyrus Brawler could sneak it into the locket later.

The three of them had been walking on the usual lane, towards the park, as they talked about simple things. Then Dan and Runo had started to argue about something irrelevant, giving the ninja a headache. Before things got out of control, Shun had remarked something from when they were kids, succeeding in getting laughs out of his friends. Runo then said something teasing to her boyfriend and he shot it right back, laughing as he walked ahead with the foolish thought she would let it go.

Shun had later said to Dan that Runo had a devil-like expression on her face before she had jumped him, clutching around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. He tried to shake her off, nearly toppling over at the sudden weight-even though she weighed as much as feather.

Clearly amused, the third member had taken a disposable camera from the stand nearby and clicked a picture of the moment. Surprisingly, it wasn't blurry at all even though they had been constantly moving.

Dan smiled ruefully, his heart in his throat as he once again regretted his decision about leaving her. He always underestimated and belittled her, yet she kept coming back.

"_**Dan, what the hell are you doing?" Runo exclaimed, hiding her laugh as she walked into her boyfriend's house. The said boyfriend was currently on the floor, apparently wrestling with Shun to get the game controller. Needless to say, Shun was winning the little brawl.**_

_**They paused, Shun still holding the controller over his head. The boys were similar in height but the ninja still had a few inches over his friend. Dan turned towards the door, a sheepish grin on his face.**_

"_**He said I sucked," He replied, as if that explained why his room looked messier than usual. Runo raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**You do suck," She stated, dropping her bag to the ground and reaching for the spare controller on the bed. The boys watched as she clicked through the menu until the top five players were on the screen.**_

_**Blue Star**_

_**Princess Pinky!**_

_**Masquerade**_

_**Little Frog**_

_**Shun**_

"_**Alice and Julie can beat you at videogames," Runo deadpanned, dropping the controller back on the bed. "Hell, even Marucho can beat you and he doesn't even use the cheats!"**_

_**Dan pouted as he stepped away from Shun. "That's not fair; you guys have seen me play!"**_

"_**We've also seen you brawl and we probably still can't beat you," Shun pointed out as he stepped back into the corner. "You just suck at videogames, dude."**_

_**Being the mature fifteen year old that he was, Dan stuck his tongue out. "Yeah, well…Runo's only number one because I let her win!" The ninja grimaced while Runo reddened.**_

"_**Excuse me?" She hissed, grabbing her boyfriend's collar and yanking him forward. "You let me win? Aside from Bakugan, I can beat you at anything!"**_

_**Dan blinked, oblivious as to why he was in trouble. "But I just said, I let you win so you don't feel bad."**_

_**Runo tossed him down to the floor, grabbing her bag. "I can't believe you don't respect me enough to play an honest game, Dan. Bye Shun." With that, the blue haired girl stormed out. **_

_**Rubbing his head as he stood, Dan asked, "Jeez, what's with her?" The ninja seriously wondered why he was friends with the idiot.**_

_**After spending nearly half an hour explaining to Dan about his mistake, Shun went home as his friend desperately tried to call his girlfriend and apologize. Then his own pride kicked in and Dan refused to apologize, leading to the couple giving each other the cold shoulder for nearly a month. **_

_**And yet, a month was too long for them. When they met in the park later on, it was like the argument had never happened and they melted back into their relationship.**_

Dan glanced back down at the locket, sighing as he snapped it close. He pressed his lips against the cool metal before tucking it back into his shirt and lying down in bed.

…

Girl Number One tapped her fingers against her thigh, completely bored. "Do you guys remember anything new?"

"Nope," They said instantly. Girl Number Three's vein popped.

"You keep asking us like every ten seconds," She hissed. "Next time, I swear I will hit you!" Girl Number Two sighed, rubbing her temple.

"I'm sorry, we're not as _wise _and _patient _as you," Girl Number One shouted angrily, standing. "At least I'm not throwing a hissy fit every ten seconds!"

"Excuse me, who's the one shouting here?" Girl Number Three said coolly. "I complained because you _were _pestering us about remembering anything literally every ten seconds. We already promised that if we remembered anything, we would share it." She stood, obviously annoyed, and began walking away from the other two girls.

"Where are you going?" Girl Number Two asked curiously.

"I don't know; just somewhere else," replied Girl Number Three just as the 'room' began shaking violently.

"What's going?" Girl Number One exclaimed, worry evident in her eyes.

"I don't know," said Girl Number Two, her eyes still on the third girl. "You should come back before things get out of hand!"

Girl Number Three, eyes wide, nodded as she wobbled back towards them. She managed maybe five steps before the ground collapsed and she fell in, much to the other girls' horror. As soon as Number Three disappeared, the shaking stopped while the damage repaired itself; the hole was gone before they could even regain their balance.

…

Estelle dropped the dagger, her eyes wide as she clutched her head as it throbbed in pain. It was about two in the morning but she had snuck out to continue her psychotic training.

_Imposter…imposter!_

Her eyes widened even more, feeling terrified. _No…no, the dreams stopped! _

_What are you doing? You're supposed to be helping them, help us! We're dying, but all you care about is yourself! _

"Get…out," Estelle muttered, falling to the ground on her knees. "I'm doing what Mistress tells me what to do!"

_I'm sorry; I didn't realize you had turned into Kazarina's lap dog. She's just using you, you know that right?_

"Be quiet; you don't know anything!"

_Kazarina will betray you in the end; her loyalties will always lie with Emperor Barodius and no one else, you know this. If you win the war, she will just dispose of you and your friends. You will have no use to her. Save yourselves now before it is too late._

Estelle slammed against the wall, still clutching her head. The room was tilting, her eyes unfocused as sweat drizzled down her paler than usual skin. "You're wrong! Mistress would never…."

_You've read the Harry Potter books haven't you? Kazarina is like Bellatrix Lestrange and Barodius is Voldemort. She will die as a faithful servant to her master, doing anything to stay in his good graces. If he deems you three useless, she will kill you without a moment's hesitation. If you make her look bad or fail her, you will die by her hands. You. Can. Not. Win. _

"Shut…shut up!"

_Don't you care about Amaris and Nedra? They are strong, but it is you that ties the group together. Without you, they will be as weak as a newborn kitten. Once Kazarina realizes this, she'll kill them too. It's not too late. You can help them; all you have to do…is let me in._

"No!"

_Estelle, let me in now or I will force myself in._

"No, stop!" cried Estelle as she felt something strong break into her mind. "Get out!"

_But I'm already in._

And the Haos Warrior went down.

…

"Get up."

Estelle let out a soft moan as she lifted her face from the cold ground, slowly getting to her feet. She looked around herself, surprised to be in her bedroom. Her eyes landed on her bed, both shaken and terrified at seeing a carbon copy of herself sleeping peacefully under the covers. "What the hell…?"

"It's just a dummy, so not to raise suspicions."

Estelle snapped her head around, stumbling back as she spotted the cloaked figure a few feet away. "You're…you're the figure from my dream!"

"Hm, no that was a figment of me," The figure corrected, obviously female. "I am a lost soul right now, so to speak." She raised her head, staring at Estelle. "And just for you to know, we're not physical beings right now so no one can see or hear you. You will do as I say or things will end badly."

Estelle could only nod, terrified as the cloaked figured reached out and grabbed her hand before teleporting away. They landed in a beautiful garden, which Estelle immediately recognized as Neathia's royal garden on the castle grounds. "What are we doing here? Who are you?"

"Shh," replied the figure. "Look."

Estelle turned to where she was pointing and was surprised to see two small girls playing in the garden with two other boys. "Who are they? I've never seen them before."

"Look closer at the one playing with the flowers."

She squinted her eyes, trying to figure out why the navy blue haired girl looked so familiar. Then her ice blue eyes widened in surprise as recognition dawned on her face. "That's Princess Fabia!" The figure merely nodded, still staring at the group of kids. "So this is the past?"

"More like a memory, actually."

Estelle hesitantly stepped forward so she could see the group better. "What about the other kids? They don't look familiar either…except for that boy…" She let out a loud gasp. "That's Ren!" The figure nodded and Estelle continued, "But I don't recognize the other two at all."

"One is Fabia's ex-fiancé; the other is her sister," The figure replied, sounding wistful. The ash haired girl turned back towards her.

"That's not Queen Serena though," She said slowly and the figure did not reply, staying silent. "That's…that's you, isn't it?"

"You're very bright," The figure said quietly. "It's nice to know that."

"Why is this important though?" Estelle asked curiously. The figure raised her head, the hood falling off to reveal the person's face. Estelle gasped, recognizing the girl.

"Because," The figure said, her aquamarine blue eyes shining brightly. "I am you."

**I do not own Bakugan or Harry Potter.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews; I appreciate them as usual. Breezyfeather, thank you for your advice and I'll try harder with detail next time. I just lack the skills to create excellent imagery (gosh, you know what I absolutely hate? Analyzing imagery; GAH) and will practice more with it. **

**AN 2: This is not how I planned the chapter, just to let you know. My plans went somewhere else, not even close to where this ended. I couldn't change it though; it felt _right_, you know? That's why I don't like planning things; it spoils the gutsy feeling. I mean, I plan but you know…it doesn't always end up the way I want it so I go back and have fun with it. Which is the point of writing, in my opinion.**

**AN 3: Anyways! This chapter was going to be longer but I now have a 3,000 word limit I like to keep. Considering my chapters used to be 1,000 or less words, I think this is an improvement. Big things are going to happen soon! And for readers of my original story, Runo's Revenge, similar things are going to happen but with a slightly different twist (I hope) so please don't skip over certain events. **

**AN 4: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Revenge of Runo**

**The Girl in the Mirror**

_**Summary: **With a raging war going on, who can you trust among the tricks played against you? DanxRuno ShunxAlice JuliexBilly RenxFabia_

…

**Previously…**

"_That's not Queen Serena though," She said slowly and the figure did not reply, staying silent. "That's…that's you, isn't it?"_

"_You're very bright," The figure said quietly. "It's nice to know that."_

"_Why is this important though?" Estelle asked curiously. The figure raised her head, the hood falling off to reveal the person's face. Estelle gasped, recognizing the girl._

"_Because," The figure said, her aquamarine blue eyes shining brightly. "I am you."_

…

Estelle stepped back, her face colorless as her eyes were wide with horror. "W-what? But you're…you're Kuso's girlfriend!"

Seventeen year old Runo Misaki looked down and chuckled softly, her white cloak bellowing in the wind. "And by default, that makes you his girlfriend as well. I told you, I am you. You are not me though."

"That doesn't make any sense," exclaimed the confused Warrior.

The blue haired girl shrugged, her eyes still on the kids. "You are a…version of me, so to speak. Right now, my soul is lost in that temporary body as my friends' souls are trapped in Nedra and Amaris." Runo looked up at her, waiting patiently as Estelle figured it out.

"Gehabich and Makimato," She finally said in a faint whisper. "They're…we're…"

"Kazarina," Runo interrupted. "Kazarina kidnapped us and used some of her dark magic to create you three. It's somewhat similar to how the foe, Masquerade was created."

"Gehabich's alter ego," replied Estelle and the other girl nodded. "So you're like my inner spirit?"

"No I am Runo," corrected the Haos Brawler. "You are my alter-ego and I am yours."

"Okay, I get that," Estelle said, rubbing her temples. "But what about you being Fabia's sister?" She paused before saying quietly. "I can feel your magic…you're the missing mage aren't you? The one Kazarina talked about?"

Runo simply nodded, snapping her fingers. The wind picked up until it centered on them in a tornado, which shrunk to fit in her palm. She stared at it as it spun viciously against her skin. She said quietly, "I don't remember much but since being stuck in limbo with the other souls, my memories have been slowly returning…it'd be nice if Julie wasn't as annoying though," Runo added as an afterthought. "Anyways, I remember a man telling me I was going to die as he cast a spell with his scepter. Something happened and I passed out, so I don't know anything after that."

"How old was I, I mean you?" asked Estelle, seriously confused. The blue haired girl closed her palm, ending the mini-tornado.

"Six, seven," She replied, looking up at the Warrior. "That was the age I moved to Wardington."

"How come you never told your parents or looked for your home?" Estelle was curious.

Runo shrugged as she replied, "Honestly, I thought the whole thing was in my head. Any friends I made on Neathia I thought were real, just human. I never told my parents because it sounded silly to dwell on a dream, which I thought it was."

"But you must have figured it out when the Bakugan arrived," argued the ash haired girl.

Again Runo shrugged. "It crossed my mind, but that was during when we realized how serious the battle was and I deemed it unimportant." Estelle accepted this answer, looking satisfied but still troubled. "I guess you're going to wonder what's going to happen next."

Estelle nodded and Runo continued, "Well, I'm going to take you back and cast a spell on you so that you think this was all a dream. I can feel the limbo calling me back so I can't stay much longer, but I want you to be careful." She raised her hand and Estelle nodded before she snapped her fingers and everything went black.

…

Estelle slowly opened her eyes, feeling like she was hit by a truck. She sat up in her bed, confused as to why she was still dressed in her day clothes. Then it hit her, and she smiled.

_I need to do this, for Amaris and Nedra. And for me, Runo._

…

Girl Number One shrieked as someone fell on top of her, only to squeal happily as she realized it was Girl Number Three. "OMG, you're okay? What happened?"

Girl Number Three climbed off her and simply said, "Stuff. Hey, I remember who we are." The others perked up and she continued as she pointed at Number One, "You're Julie," She pointed at Number Two. "You're Alice, and I'm Runo."

As soon as each girl heard their name, a flash of light glowed around them and they gasped for air. When the light dimmed, the girls fell to the ground unconscious.

…

Dan was eating dinner when it happened. He felt her, suddenly feeling warm and tingly like he did whenever he was around his girlfriend. The Pyrus Brawler glanced at his childhood friend and noted that Shun hid it well, but Dan could see the same sensation in his eyes. They met gazes and nodded, excusing themselves.

"You felt it too?" Dan asked quietly and his friend nodded as they walked to the garden. "What do you think it means? I mean, when it-whatever _it _was-happened, I could only think about Runo. It was like she was standing right there." Shun nodded as they stared out at the lake.

"The same thing happened to me, only I felt like Alice was with me," He replied. "Let's assume Billy felt the same thing with Julie, since we're both in a relationship with them and he's with her." Dan nodded. "I don't understand why though."

The Pyrus Brawler seemed hesitant but said, "Maybe something's happened to them." The ninja remained impassive, but Dan knew he had come to the same conclusion.

Finally, Shun replied in a quiet tone, "Let's hope that's not the case."

…

"Amaris, Nedra?" Estelle called out in the training room later. It was one of the rare days they took off from crushing the Brawlers. Her teammates stopped their attacks and looked at their leader with curiosity, who was still in yesterday's clothes and looked extremely ruffled. "Can I speak to you guys after you're done?"

Nedra wiped her sweaty palms on her sweats. "If it's important, we can stop now." The black haired girl nodded in agreement, rare if you knew the pair. Estelle smiled gratefully, waiting patiently while her friends changed into their regular outfits. She grabbed their hands and teleported them to Earth.

They appeared in a park, the sun setting beautifully. Amaris quickly collected herself from the sudden kidnapping while Nedra stumbled to the ground. Estelle was jittering, looking as if she had just drunk three cups of espresso.

"Okay, I'll skip the part where I curse you out and just ask what we're doing here," Amaris stated, crossing her arms. "So why are we here?"

Estelle fiddled her thumbs nervously as she said, "It's not safe to talk here; follow me." She took off and bewildered, her friends followed her into a small looking restaurant. The three teens sat in the back, smiling politely at the woman who took their orders.

Once their food arrived at the owners went in the back, Nedra leaned across the table and asked, "Okay Estelle, what is going on? Why did you want to talk on Earth and not at home?"

The ash haired girl bit her lip, looking at the backdoor with a longing look. She almost screamed when she saw Runo, in a ghostly form, standing at the counter as she watched the Warriors. Estelle turned back to her friends before admitting quietly, "I didn't want Kazarina to hear us."

"Hear about what?" Amaris asked curiously while Nedra questioned her use of Kazarina and not Mistress. "Estelle, start from the beginning. Now."

So Estelle did, explaining as best as she could about how Kazarina had kidnapped the three female Brawlers and 'modified' their souls to make them into the Warriors. She talked about how Runo had broken free from the spell and explained that she/Estelle was the lost mage along with being Fabia's sister. A good twenty minutes later, she seemed visibly relaxed but her stomach was doing somersaults on the inside. "So? Will you guys help?"

Amaris and Nedra stared each other, having a silent argument. The former looked down at her lap while the redhead said slowly, "Well…" Estelle felt her heart clench; she couldn't lose her friends, but she would do what was right no matter what. "Well, I guess we can't call ourselves Kazarina's dolls anymore." Amaris looked up, a smile on her lips while Estelle leaped over the table and squeezed her friends tightly with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, okay," said the dark haired girl a minute later. "I'm glad we're all besties until the end and whatnot, but I need to know something…what happens to _us _once the Brawlers get their bodies back?" Estelle looked lost, glancing at Runo's ghostly form. Amaris and Nedra met where her gaze was and let out a strangled cry as a redheaded girl and silver haired girl appeared next to her. "Who the hell are they?"

"Wow, they're so beautiful," sighed Nedra.

"Thanks for acting like we're not in the room," snorted Runo and the other two rolled their eyes. Amaris and Nedra jumped while Estelle smiled.

"This is Runo," she explained. "The redhead is Alice and the other one is Julie. What are you guys doing here?"

Runo replied, leaning back against the counter, "Well, this _is _my parents' restaurant so I have a right to be here. That's why you were pulled in here also; it can't be helped. Also, ever since you cracked and let me in your head…"

"Let me in?" cried Estelle. "I was mind raped!"

"…the barriers holding us back have been growing weaker," continued Runo, ignoring her alter ego. "Not to brag, but I am the physically strongest out of the three of us so I broke free first."

"By that, she means the most determined," Julie interrupted. "And by _that_, I mean stubborn."

Runo rolled her eyes. "Anyways, to answer your question Amaris…you have two options." The Warriors listened attentively. "The first seems selfish but just consider it; you will replace us in limbo, but you will be in your world. In a sense, you will be freed very much like how Masquerade was finally freed from Alice." The three other girls looked a bit startled, and a bit paler than they were a few seconds ago.

"So…we die?" Nedra whispered, tears in her eyes despite her brave face. "B-But, I haven't even been to prom!"

Runo, Estelle, and Amaris fell to the ground while Alice sighed and Julie let out a squeal of horror as she raced over to the redhead to immediately comfort her.

"Well, she's definitely Julie's alter ego alright," remarked Runo. The silver haired girl looked up and scowled.

"Shut up," She exclaimed. "Prom is prom!"

"It's just a stupid dance," Runo raised an eyebrow as Julie and Nedra let out cries of dismay. "Oh come on, I didn't go to any dance in high school or middle school and I don't plan on going to prom."

"But that goes like, against God," Julie yelled and her friend sighed, rubbing her temples as she muttered Japanese curses under her breath.

"Anyways," Alice continued for the Japanese girl. "You don't really die. I don't know what happened to Masquerade, but in a sense, he was freed from my spirit so we each could be in peace."

"This is giving me a headache," muttered Amaris, reaching for her drink and wishing it was stronger. Then she realized she could make it so and snapped her fingers, transforming the drink into vodka. "Ah, those Russians knew how to do it right."

Alice beamed. "We try, but sake has a strong affect as well. Especially whatever Runo spikes in hers."

"Oh stop," The said girl waved in mock embarrassment. "At least we don't serve American alcohol. No where near strong enough, you know."

"Why the hell are you talking about alcohols when we are discussing the war and death and whatnot?" Nedra exclaimed loudly, only to have her mouth covered by Julie.

"Be quiet; people can see you three but not us," she hissed. "Runo's parents will hear you!"

"Sorry," The Warriors muttered, sitting back down.

"Alice is right," Runo said after a moment of silence. "You don't really die, not like that anyways. I admit those options are similar and both greedy, and that's a bit terrifying since you're real people-alter ego or not." She hesitated. "So…there is one way that I learned about, but it…complicates things."

"What do you mean?" Julie asked, confused. "I thought those two were their only options."

"Well," Runo fiddled her thumbs. "You guys are us, and we are you. I mean, that's why you three are psychopaths but still have our personalities. Amaris is still as logical and accurate as Alice despite her colder attitude. Nedra is a bit deadlier than Julie, but they're still both…girly in way. Estelle is as violent as I am yet we both conceal it…"

"Until Dan comes into the picture," interrupted Julie, smirking.

"Shut up," The blue haired girl hissed. "Anyways, there is one other solution. You'll become your own person, but it comes with a soul price."

"Huh?" The other five girls exclaimed, beyond confused. Runo looked up in annoyance.

"Stop interrupting, dammit," She snapped, a vein popping. "If this was a story, you all would be killing the supposed-to-be solemn and depressing mood!"

"If it was anime, we'd all have little sweat drop things on our heads right about now," Estelle remarked and another vein popped on her alter ego's head.

"I said to stop interrupting!" Runo exclaimed, aquamarine blue eyes flashing dangerously. "How am I supposed to help you all if you won't listen to a word I say? There are more important things we can be doing you know, like helping the Brawlers win the war and finding an assassin out to kill the royals, not to mention taking down the Gundalians!"

"Sorry," They all muttered, eyes cast downward. Runo sighed, regaining her composure.

"Anyhow, the third solution is for you to become your own person but it comes with a soul price. We will always be connected, no matter what," She continued, her voice cool and clipped. "Estelle dies, I die. Julie dies, Nedra dies. Amaris dies, Alice dies. Do you understand this?" They nodded, shocked. "Another catch is that we will be one person in two bodies. Unless the boys want to have a harem, we can never date or be sexually active." Julie grimaced while Alice looked down, both knowing their boyfriends would not be pleased with that. "If I get a cut on my leg and begin bleeding, Estelle will too. We are the same person, with two different bodies. You will be alive, but you will not live."

After a long silence that was impossible to bear, Estelle began chuckling softly. She looked up at her alter ego and said quietly, "You don't even remember what happened and you still sound like a princess." This caught Runo off guard. "I mean, you were six or seven when your family was put in danger and you were banished after being chased down by an assassin. Fabia probably doesn't remember you while Serena is most likely in denial. You spent more than half your life hiding who you are and I know that is partly because you assumed it was your imagination but the Bakugan came and you remembered everything didn't you?" Runo looked down. "Yes, the Bakugan is what linked you to Fabia and Neathia. You two are the heirs to the throne; everyone in this building knows that. I could never do that; you can't rule while worrying about a let down Warrior who wasn't even supposed to exist." Estelle's voice gradually became quieter. "I…I want to be freed; being alive isn't worth ruining your life."

Amaris and Nedra stared at their friend, awed expressions on their face. Julie and Alice were surprised while Runo felt her heart clench. Finally, the silence was broken.

"We'll follow you," The Warriors said together, causing Estelle to look up.

"You are more than our leader; you're our friend," Nedra said softly. "Our best friend, we have never done anything without each other and this war will not take that away."

"Nothing will change," Amaris continued, tears in her normally stoic red eyes. "We will always be together, until the end. Kazarina may have brought us together but she is the one that wants up apart; we promised to go down fighting, and we will. Just, on the right side."

"Wow, you guys are making me all emotional," Julie laughed lightly, dabbing her eyes.

"Are guys really okay with this?" Alice was staring at them intently. "We won't go with it if you don't want to."

"I want to," Estelle interrupted, a look of determination on her face. Amaris and Nedra nodded.

"Where Estelle goes, we follow," The Subterra Warrior said firmly. "We're a team, and even more than that. We're friends and family; we will not abandon each other."

"So it's settled," Runo said softly. "We are not strong enough just yet to make the transfer but it's just as well."

"What do you mean?" Julie asked curiously.

"Well, we need a plan," The Haos Brawler deadpanned. "Let's not think like the boys right now okay?"

"And by that, do you mean your boyfriend?"

"Julie, I swear to God I will hit you one day," muttered Runo, clenching her fist. "But yes, I mean Dan. They don't know what is going on and the Gundalians have an advantage thanks to Kazarina and her formerly corrupted toys." The Warriors gave her a look. "Now the advantage is with us; you three are our keys to winning this war. We need you to be our spies while we gather our strength."

"Got it," The Warriors replied. "Then what?"

Runo blushed. "Well, I don't know how we're going to get this whole thing to the guys on Neathia since we can't teleport anymore and your powers will weaken as the transition continues."

"You can use these," A voice behind them said suddenly, causing the six girls to jump. Runo let out a cry of shock as her eyes landed on her parents, her mother holding a white and blue chest.

It had been her dad who had spoken. He continued, "We knew this day would come eventually and it was confirmed when we figured out you had been kidnapped, Runo."

"Well, actually your name is Renelle," Her mother corrected as she handed her daughter the chest. "Here are all the things you will need for your adventure."

Runo examined the chest in her hands, awed. "There's no key lock." She looked up at her parents who watched her expectantly. The blue haired girl looked back down and knew immediately what to do. She closed her eyes and said in a calm but powerful tone, "I claim this chest in the name of Renelle Avrila Sheen, daughter of His Majesty and Her Highness, sister of Serena Luna Sheen, twin of Fabiana Enora Sheen, and one of three heiresses to the Neathian throne. I command you to awaken from your ten year slumber, great beast within." Everyone in the room shielded their eyes as a bright white light glowed around her. When they opened them again, the girls were in shock while her parents looked more than proud as their daughter stood in front of them.

It was still Runo, only it wasn't Runo at the same time.

She was dressed like a princess but looked like a warrior. Her long blue hair was put in a princess braid, the front loops bellowing in the sudden breeze. She wore a golden armored breast plate over a white long sleeved shirt, along with a white skirt that had armored leggings underneath as well. She wore golden high hitched boots, laced from top to bottom. Like in Estelle's vision, she wore a long cape but no hood this time. It also bellowed in the wind, revealing her exposed shoulders which were covered in tattoos or birthmarks really. There was one on her left cheek, shaped like a star and moon crossing.* In her right hand, she held a glowing white scepter while she had several daggers on her belt as well.

Runo blinked before looking down at herself, a small smile tugging on her lips as she looked back at her friends. "What are you all looking at? We have a war to stop!" She held out her hand and the other girls placed their palms on top of each other until Runo's other hand laid on the very top. She grinned. "To the new, Warrior Brawlers!"

"Warrior Brawlers!" They cheered, pumping their fists while the two adults gazed at one of their daughters with pride.

**I do not own Bakugan.**

***Her tattoo was copied off the Twitches logo, so I do not own that either. **

**AN: No matter how much I plan things, the chapter never ends up the way I originally thought. Sigh, no matter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Revenge of Runo**

**The Moment**

_**Summary: **With a raging war going on, who can you trust among the tricks played against you? DanxRuno ShunxAlice JuliexBilly RenxFabia_

…

"Hold on, what is going on?"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Shut up; I'll explain everything once Dan wakes. By the way, we're good now."

"_You're _going to try and wake up _Dan_? Good luck with that, Lechur."

"She's not. I am."

"Lord have mercy."

…

Dan sighed in his sleep, rolling over with a small smile gracing his features.

_Runo grasped her boyfriend's arm, hiding behind him to assure Shun didn't see her giggles. She knew the ninja saw her anyways, but she couldn't allow him to see her reddened face. "Hey, don't look at me! It was Dan's idea!" Her boyfriend glanced over his shoulder to look at her, eyebrows raised comically. _

"_What now?" He exclaimed. "I'm the one that tried to convince you it was a bad idea! You should never put eggs with tie-dye especially with my mom's soup!"_

"_But you're the one who put the chicken in the toilet…"_

_As the couple began bickering, Shun's vein popped. He heard Alice giggling in the background, calling out to her boyfriend, "Gobble gaz ding dong." He looked at her, his face pink before his eyes went blank and he started doing the Macarena/chicken dance/Egyptian combo the couple had hypnotized him to do so. Inside, Shun mentally cursed at his friends._

Unconsciously, Dan let out a chuckle in his sleep as he relived the memory. There were so many fond memories with the Brawlers, and definitely some with his beautiful blue haired frenzy…

…

"Dan…"

Nothing but a smile.

"Dan…"

A slight moan.

"Hey Kuso…"

"Mm…god, Runo…"

"Dan."

"Ah, you're so beautiful Ru…"

With a red face, Runo threw the hardest punch she could into her boyfriend's stomach and shouted, "WAKE UP YOU NO GOOD SCUMBAG!" The Warriors and other Brawlers, including the boys, snickered as Dan shot up in his bed. He let out a loud moan as his forehead collided with hers, forcing her to the floor. She rubbed her head, glaring at him. "How is it even when I don't have a body, you still cause me pain?"

Dan blinked, staring at his surroundings. Around his bed were Shun, Marucho, Fabia, Jake, and Ren…along with Estelle, Amaris, Nedra, a ghostly looking Alice, and an equally ghostly looking Julie. All that was left was… He glanced down onto the floor, giving Runo a sheepish look before realization hit him. "Wait, what are you doing here? Why are the Warriors here? Why do you three look like you're stuck between dimensions? Runo, did you get all depressed again and…"

Runo shoved her boyfriend across the bed, making him fall off the other side, as she stood up. She glared at him. "Will you shut up for once, Daniel?"

He clutched the blanket, pulling himself up as he muttered, "She used my full name; that's never good."

"No, especially since she's peeved off," piped up Nedra. "Listen, this is extremely important. First thing's first, Ren. Do you recognize this girl here?" She gestured towards Runo, still dressed up in her warrior getup. Ren peered at her for several moments, no recognition once so ever.

"No, I don't think so…" He stopped himself, golden eyes widening as he stumbled back in shock. "No, no…that's impossible…I, we thought you dead…" Runo chuckled, walking up and hugging him tightly, much to the Brawlers' surprise. Well, Fabia lowered her eyes as jealousy rang through them.

"It's really good to see you again, Ren," she said softly. "It has been a long time." The Gundalian returned the embrace, burying his face in her shoulder as tears fogged his vision.

"Almost ten years," he agreed, muffled by her clothing. They pulled away and he held her at arms length. "Well, I certainly can't call you Little Blue anymore Renelle. Well, I suppose you're still blue but…" Runo chuckled before turning to the baffled Brawlers.

"I assume you're confused or just jealous," She remarked, her eyes flickering back and forth between her boyfriend and sister. Fabia blushed, looking away pointedly, while Dan nodded angrily. "Don't be; it's not attractive. Long story short; Fabia, you and Ren know me better as Renelle. Brawlers, I am the long lost twin sister of Fabia here and an heiress to the throne. I was wrongly accused of a crime when I was seven and was banished, saved from execution by my parents who established a new identity in Wardington, Japan. I suspect it was either Jin or Barodius who framed me; now Fabia, I accuse him because they both hated me for refusing the betrothal contracts they signed with me. Yes, I was betrothed to Jin and he seemingly fell in love with you after I was banished. I'm sorry but he was a slimy greaseball that I wish I had gotten to earlier before he was so wrongly killed. Now, Barodius hated me because he was sixteen or so when we were betrothed-disgusting, I know-and I would always kindly tell him to screw off whenever he tried to advance on me. Perhaps that is why he has started a war against Neathia and hates you two so very badly; I don't know, but that is just a suspicion." Runo paused to breathe, having seemingly said this all in one breath. "ALSO, we were kidnapped by Kazarina and hypnotized similar to what happened to Jake here, only it went a step further and we became different people. AKA, the Warriors here; it's pretty much the same thing with what happened to Masquerade and Alice. That's why we're not totally solid; we're still severed from the real world and using this scepter is the only way I can be solid, though it is rather weak here. Now we're all teamed up to find the assassin that tried to kill me ten years ago, take down Barodius and claim the throne since I assume Fabia will want to take Neathia and it is fair, beat the crap out of my boyfriend for ditching us again, figure out a way to rejoin our souls with the Warriors, and possibly go out for ice cream. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Dan said, breaking the shocked silence. "Can you put off beating me up until we get back home?" Runo grinned, shaking her head. "Also, am I going to pay hell for this during the whole adventure?"

"Pretty much," replied his girlfriend. "I mean, you might not get as heavy blows since I have to make Kazami and Marukuro here pay as well."

"She used our last names," whispered Marucho worriedly. Shun gave a small nod, eyes filled with worry as he stared at the blue haired girl. Alice and Julie chuckled behind them, shaking their heads while the others looked on with confusion.

It was Estelle who explained to the confused brawlers, "Runo here makes all three of us combined look weak. She can literally destroy the whole universe if she's that pissed off." Runo blushed while her friends nodded in agreement, looking completely serious.

"I cannot," she protested weakly. Everyone raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, if I was really pissed off…I could probably destroy a planet or at least a city, but not a whole universe…" They all waited expectantly at her and she scowled. "D-Don't we have a planet to save anyhow? Stop dwindling and let me go see my older sister, for goodness sake!" With that, a pink faced Runo-or Renelle; however you looked at it-stormed out of the bedroom, dragging Fabia and Estelle with her.

Finally, Dan spoke with a panicked expression. "Wait a minute; does this mean she's been going easy on me when we pick on each other?" Shun raised an eyebrow as the others slammed their foreheads with their palms. "Is that a yes?"

…

"You do remember me, right?" Runo asked timidly, twiddling her thumbs anxiously as she eyed Fabia. Estelle walked behind them in silence, understanding they needed to talk about this. The navy haired girl was silent for a moment.

"Yes," she admitted, her voice quiet. "I remember you…Reni."

…

_Fabiana shrieked with delight as her water balloon hit her older sister square in the face. Twelve year old Serena Sheen scowled at her ruined outfit before turning to her mischievous little sister. "I don't care if you're six or if your birthday is today, I will get you for that!"_

_Renelle watched from her spot in the tree branches as Serena stormed over to Fabiana, a smirk forming on the six year old's lips. "Bombs away," she whispered, dropping the basket of balloons. Two seconds later, the paint filled balloons landed all over Serena who let out an angry shriek as her golden eyes snapped up to her smirking sister while the other roared with laughter._

"_Renelle Avrila Sheen," she screeched, hands balling into tight fists as her magic aura centered angrily around her. "I'm going to kill you!" Renelle laughed, teleporting away from the tree while Fabiana fled from the scene. _

_They met in the hidden garden, still laughing over their prank. Finally, a wheezing Fabiana said, "That'll teach her for calling us brats!" Renelle could only nod, her laughs now silent so she more or less resembled a retarded looking seal as her golden eyes filled with tears. "Ooh, she looked so mad!"_

_They heard a sigh behind them, Ren looking bemused. "What did you two do now?"_

_Fabiana blushed, looking away from the Gundalian boy while her twin finally calmed herself. Renelle said, "Well, we were talking about the homework Madam Lisa gave us the other day and said it was easy when Serena said she could help because she had done it before. She had gotten all frigid about it, sticking her nose in the air like a mean girl in high school, and called us 'know-it-all brats'. Apparently, according to Madam Lisa, Serena had a really hard time on that."_

"_And instead of feeling bad…?" Ren raised an eyebrow. Fabiana huffed._

"_Well, she started it," she said indignantly. "We had denied her help, but we allowed her to look over it. She said every answer was wrong even though we knew it was right; I love Serena, but she can be so uptight."_

"_Well," Renelle cut in, biting her lip. "She sort of has to be; I mean, she's the oldest so she'll be taking the throne when she turns eighteen. That's only six years away, and apparently it's not enough considering the amount of pressure she must be under. We have the rest of our lives to goof off and play pranks, but Serena has to take on a big responsibility." Ren nodded in agreement while Fabiana sighed._

"_I suppose," she drawled before brightening, a smirk on her lips. "Speaking of taking on big responsibilities, where's your lover boy Barodius?" Ren made a face while her sister scowled. "Well?"_

"_I don't know and I don't care," spat Renelle. "If that creep so much as touches me, he'll find his bits in his soup next time he comes over for dinner. I mean, he's sixteen and I'm six! We're ten years apart, for crying out loud!" Ren smirked._

"_So, if you had to choose," he started. "Would you choose Barodius or Jin?" Fabiana frowned, her eyes twinkling with jealousy while her sister gagged._

"_I think I would rather die than choosing those two imbeciles," muttered Renelle, plucking a white flower from the ground. Fabiana frowned again while the Gundalian snickered. "Those two can go to hell for all I care."_

"_Language," said her sister softly. "We should head back soon or Serena will never calm down." Renelle nodded, calming. _

"_Right," she agreed. "Sorry, but nothing provokes me more than those two."_

"_You know," said Ren. "I heard that when a guy argues with or picks on a girl, it means he likes her. Maybe they just like you, Reni." Fabiana chuckled at her sister's expression._

"_I don't think that's the case here, Ren," she replied._

_Renelle added in a repulsed tone, "I would never, ever date a guy that was stupid enough to believe in that! If I did, I had to be mentally ill or something!" Ren simply chuckled as they walked back up to the castle, Fabiana smirking._

"_I'll remember that when we're older," she warned and her sister stuck her tongue out at her. _

…

Fabia raised an eyebrow as she said coolly, "Mentally ill, huh?" Runo blushed, evidently remembering that day as well.

"Oh, be quiet," she muttered, her face pink. "At least I got the nerve to ask the guy out."

"I thought you grasped his hand in the midst of a battle and had lovey-dovey hearts surrounding you as you took on an evil Bakugan," cut in Estelle. Runo glanced over her shoulder, scowling at her alter ego while she and Fabia smirked. "Well, that's what happened isn't it? Two twelve year old kids that bickered like an old married couple finally realizing they love-ow!" Estelle glared at the Haos Brawler venomously, rubbing her arm. "That was childish."

"So?" Runo replied, grinning wickedly. "Let's not forget that I was a huge prankster and am now apparently a mentally unstable psychopath. I have every right to be childish and get away with murder at the same time."

"You're Runo, alright," muttered both Fabia and Estelle as they approached the throne room.

"Enter," called the queen when they knocked. Exchanging anxious looks, the three girls stepped inside to await their fate.

…

Serena Sheen, at only twenty-five, considered herself rather successful as queen of Neathia. She had stressed much over it as a child, and she still often did. While Serena remembered her younger sister, she considered ruling the planet a bigger priority than one person who had usually gotten in her way. Yet…it still hurt when Renelle disappeared with their parents.

Perhaps that was why Serena pushed Fabia so hard and wanted this war over more than anyone; the young woman had already lost one sister, could she really lose another?

The queen shook her head slightly, desperately trying to avoid getting emotional. Her family never understood her; all she wanted in life was to make her parents proud by becoming the greatest queen Neathia had to offer, but all they focused on was her baby sisters. Renelle and Fabia (Fabiana then) had been the diamonds of the rough in their parents' life, who apparently weren't happy with their studious daughter. No one, not even her parents or sisters, cared about her.

No, that wasn't true. Serena reminded herself, a certain memory tugging to the front of her mind.

…

_Serena sniffled, frantically wiping her bleary eyes with her sleeve as she watched from her spot in the courtyard. Her boyfriend, Jacques, smiled his toothy grin at the pretty green haired girl as she giggled at his joke. No, he was her ex boyfriend now…_

_The thirteen year old looked up, seeing the two seven-year-old devils sandwiching her in on the bench. Renelle was nibbling on a cookie as Fabiana asked, "What's wrong, Serena?" The older girl said nothing, trying not show emotion as she glanced at the blossoming couple. Unfortunately for her, the twins were extremely intelligent like her._

_Renelle spoke softly, "He's a jerk if he doesn't realize how special you are, Reena." The eldest Sheen glared, wiping her eyes once more as she abruptly stood. She didn't need relationship advice from her bratty sisters._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," said Serena stiffly. "It's better this way, anyways. He was distracting me from my studies, just like you two are now. Get out of my way." She heard Renelle say something rude while Fabiana muttered under her breath._

_To her surprise, the next week, a green skinned, purple haired Jacques walked over to her and begged for her forgiveness. She timidly accepted, as he also begged her to call off her sisters. An eyebrow raised, Serena had agreed and allowed him to walk her to class._

…

Serena admired the ring on her finger, sighing longingly as she thought of her husband. She had never thanked her sisters for helping her, and it was because of them she had found the love of life, one of the few people who could tolerate her and her coldhearted attitude.

"What am I doing with my life?" She asked herself, closing her eyes tiredly as a knock came to the grand doors. "Enter."

"Serena."

Serena snapped her eyes open to face her sister, or rather, sisters. She recognized Renelle immediately, eyes becoming watery. She never realized how much she treasured the young girls before now, her whole suddenly empty life meaningless to her as she dashed off her throne and grasped the girls in a tight hug. Serena never noticed the Warrior slipping away, back outside as the three sisters reunited, all sobbing into each other's shoulders.

"I'm sp sorry," she sobbed, her whole body shuddering as she squeezed the twins as if her life depended on it. "I'm so sorry; I love you both so much. I love you…I love you."

**I do not own Bakugan.**

**AN: I apologize for the wait; writer's block. I had half of this chapter written before I realized I was stuck and didn't like it, so I rewrote it. It's a bit shorter than the others, but I hope you don't mind. Still longer than only 1,000 words so…**

**AN 2: Readers of my original story, you probably know what's going on here. I was going to use the original scene and memory, but this worked out well too. I was watching a few episodes from Gundalian Invaders again and I realized Serena treated her sister like another soldier, giving off an icy aura. It makes me think maybe she was always like that, especially after her parents were never mentioned. Perhaps she worked hard as a queen to try and please them, I don't know. **

**AN 3: Lies, I was actually swamped with schoolwork and uh…watching my anime shows (Kamisama Hajimemashita, Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun, Lovely Complex, Romeo X Juliet, in case you're wondering), obsessing over a virtual dating game (My Candy Love, whoo!), reading Maximum Ride, and stalking Harry Potter pages on Facebook. I mean, I had writer's block but that wasn't the main reason I didn't update sooner. Anyways, thanks to my author's note, this chapter is officially 3,000 words so I can publish this. Haha. **

**I hoped you liked this chapter. And if you like romantic comedies, I suggest you check out the anime I listed above. Except for Romeo X Juliet. Obviously, that's not much of a romantic comedy but it's certainly different. And if you haven't read Maximum Ride or Harry Potter, even the first book, OMFG. Go read it, like NOW. BTW, I totally ship Harmony and Fax if you do read those series. **


	8. Boo hoo my goodbyes

Hey-o, guys. Thanks so much for reading my story. I know I lost a lot of followers and readers during my..."depression". I was being a little kid about a couple of flamers and I apologize. Anyways, as much as I love writing this, I've already done the whole plot and I really don't feel like rewriting everything. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm not a big fan of rewriting stories. And even if I was, I literally have NO idea where to go next.

The truth is, I'm sort of tired of Bakugan. I'll always write about what could have happened (especially if a certain SOMEONE hadn't left their freaking GIRLFRIEND and his FRIENDS behind because he was being as stupid as Percy Jackson and Harry Potter with the damn hero complex...breath, Jazzy, breath...), but I'm done with Bakugan. I was obsessed back in sixth grade, nearly three years ago, but I'm over it.

I also have my own, ACTUAL stories to be working on that I hope to publish one day. Along with that, I find new archives to post in. I write fanfiction about almost anything I'm not satisfied with.

Plus, school. Enough said there, I think. Middle school was tough but high school is like hell, especially when you're in ib classes...

Again, I'm really sorry and I thank you from the deepest parts of my heart for those who stuck with me through it all. This story is over and I am proud of what I did write but I don't want to go through it again. Please, don't think I'm giving up Bakugan and writing or giving you crap excuses because I am writing purely from the heart right now.

Thank you to my reviewers. Here are some overdue replies:

_Chapter One_

**Krystal Kitsune Uchiha - Erm, sorry but no. I appreciate you asking though.**

**Gloxinia - Thanks for being a loyal fan and taking the time to read my rewrite. And thanks, I like to think that I improved overtime.**

**shadowwing1994 - I see 1994, and I always think the Goblet of Fire. Haha. I hoped it was a good comeback as that was my intention. My style is different? I will take that as a good thing; I cringe every time I reread my old work.**

**ilovecartoonslol - I'm totally obsessed with fanfic, having discovered it nearly three years ago. I can't imagine life without it now. Awesome-er? I'll remember that, haha. Do you still visit the forum about Runo and Gundalian Invaders? That seems like a lifetime ago now...**

**Icewings13 - I love your penname; it sounds so majestic and cryptic. Live this? Heehee, I think you meant love. It's OK, I do that a lot when I don't pay attention. Thanks, I try to fit all genres in my story. As for their ages, I made those up so I don't know if Fabia's really eighteen.**

_Chapter Two_

**Icewings13 - Yeah, I'm not good with setting. Imagery and description other than people, not my cup of tea. At all. The Bakugan were never going to be a huge part of the story so I didn't really plan their introductions, simply throwing that in there. Why it looks rushed? It WAS rushed. Haha. Thanks.**

**Gloxinia - It's okay; I'm just happy you read it. I see over a thousand people opening my story but very little review. I don't really care as much as I did before but it's still nice. That's why I always smile when I see you review. :) And I came up with all of my ideas on the fly, writing it as I thought of new ideas to toss in. That's how I work best. **

_Chapter Three_

**Breezyfeather - Your stories are awesome, ya know. I'm happy you read mine. I'm so, so sorry about your friend. I never lost anyone and I don't want to anytime soon. I've seen people who have though and I myself get depressed when I see them so sad. Please, don't hide from the world and don't let others slip away. You're an awesome person, from the vibe I get from you. Your advice makes me feel better and I know you probably don't care about the opinion of a slightly psychotic bookworm (that is what my friend calls me) that you don't even know but I really, really wish you the best because I want you to feel as good as I do when I hear from you and other people I tend to care about. **

**Romanticiannn - That is one interesting name. Are you a romantic at heart like me? I obsess over fictional couples; the ones in the real world always give me odd looks when I tell them I write fanfiction about them. Haha, just kidding; I never tell them. ;P Thanks for reviewing!**

**Icewings13 - Sorry if I seemed detatched; I always lose the mood of the story when I put in notes from my actual crazy self. I'm glad you liked the chapter though!**

**Gloxinia - Wow, you make me sound like I'm some kind of writing goddess (which I am so NOT!). Heehee, thank you for your comments! They made me blush and my mom asked me if I was texting a guy. No, that made me blush harder! (I'm so clueless when it comes to guys, like you have no idea!) I always have a story painted in my head but I can never put in words only actions. I'll tell you a secret that I haven't told anyone (well, now everyone knows); I love writing but I think directing is more for me. I can write scripts so I still follow my passion but I...can be bossy and I like being in charge despite my shy nature. That way I can position people to how I want and make everything more fitting. :) I'm happy you like my stories so much!**

_Chapter Four_

**goodgirl21 - Well, they never said I couldn't write...I just layed low for a while and waited until they calmed down so I could write again. I won't hide it if they ask but I'm not going to tell them directly that I'm back on here...Thanks for the review!**

**Icewings13 - Do you really understand? Sorry if that came out harsh but I hope you do understand because even I don't know where this story would have gone if I continued it. Professional? I wouldn't say that but thanks! The world is a wicked place but I've learned that there is no 'coming to'. The world has always been like that. **

**Breezyfeather - The Bakugan was never going to be major part of the story so I didn't bother with the descriptions but thank you for the advice. And I am lazy so I don't take too much of that personally. I should write several drafts, I know, but I always just stick with what I originally write because if I don't trust my gut then what can I do? I really don't use my head most of the time...**

_Chapter Five_

**Icewings13 - Haha, every author loves cliffhangers (well, writing them; reading them just sucks eggs). Yeah, the original started out really crappy and was kind of rushed...even though I kind of gave up on this one, I am really proud of what I wrote. I wish I had this kind of style when I wrote the original. Would have made it so much better...**

**shadowwing1994 - I'm glad you thought it was awesome. What happens next? At the time, even I didn't know. If you had read the other responses, you would remember I just wing it on the spot.**

**Breezyfeather - Yay! Review! :) I'm happy you saw some improvements; there's always room for improvement. Unless it involves anything physical. Then, no. You get what you get there...I don't do sports... It's okay; I ramble ALL THE TIME. At first, I'm quiet...then BAM! So not the same person.**

_Chapter Six_

**Icewings13 - 'Wraps things up in one little neat box filled with uh... cool stuff...' Haha, sorry but that made me giggle. I can come up with amazing vocab words but once I have to actually use them...uh, no. Like presenting a project in front of class, mind goes blank and hey look a unicorn! Yeah. I don't think it would end like I expected either. Beautiful? Aw, thank you. **

**Breezyfeather - Have I ever told you I loved your penname? It sounds really graceful. I believe you already got the full description of Runo. I hope the drawing ended up like you wanted it to because to be honest, I sort of want to see it. I would draw my own...but I can't even draw a stick figure...Glad you thought the chapter was good!**

_Chapter Seven_

**Hikari Purinsu Jemuzu - Ooh, exotic name. I like it. Maximum Ride is a good series but not one of my top three. Hagrid? Ah, well I can't hate you. I had a friend who hated it as well but I don't mind. Not like my ninety percent of my favorited stories are Harry Potter...anyways, I respect your opinion. I will never judge anyone who doesn't share my interests; we're all different. BUT if I was dating someone really awesome and we were really in love and about to get married kind of junk and he did not like Harry Potter, (hate it even) I would either make him a Potterhead, try not to be disgusted, or maybe even leave him. But that's only if he judges me about it. If he leaves me to fangirl in peace, we won't have a problem. Uh, sorry, rambling.**

**Icewings13 - I was so surprised to learn Serena and Fabia were sisters. I mean, it was obvious when we learned Serena was the queen and Fabia was the princess but still. They were more like strangers than family. I'm glad you like the flashbacks; decided to add that in instead of having someone explain because that would have been really boring...and lazy.**

**Breezyfeather - Yup, Harmony is Harry and Hermione. I respect the canon couples but to me, especially if you watch the movies (OMG, can't they follow the book EXACTLY for once?), the couples appeared out of nowhere until the last few books/movies. Yup, ship Ichigo and Kisshu (how dare she choose the other guy? Sorry, but he seems way too perfect and flawless to be likeable). I recently finished Shugo Chara (which I started watching after I read your comment but not until like, a week ago. Just looking for new anime when BAM. That appeared) and I totally ship Amu and Ikuto! Tadase, again, just seemed to perfect and nice...ugh. Plus, he's cute but in a girly way while Ikuto is just plain sexy. My phone is flooded with pictures of him. (I'm a bit obssessed with anime guys; they're so much more attractive than guys in the real world, especially at my school...) Like I said before, Runo is their friend and I believe that they would believe her right away because of the trust between them. Nah, I don't mind your advice at all. As long as you're not plain out rude like a certain salt blooded little... (takes deep breath)...anyways, you say it in a kindly way so it doesn't hurt me. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Gloxinia - I know it seemed rushed and I'm really sorry. I just needed to write in a small moment of their childhood so we can imagine why Serena acts so icy, even to her own sister. Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my chapters and I'm sorry if I sound like I'm repeating things in these responses.**

**FirstAvenger - If I met a girl as crazy and psycho as me, I don't know if I would be scared death or relieved that I found someone who understands my craziness. I've always tried to be the nice girl at school as I don't have anything else with my plain looks and chubby figure (not being insecure, just saying), sitting in the back with my book and doing my work peacefully while planning the annoying, talkative people's deaths in my head. None of my friends fangirl about anything but bands and celebs I've never even heard of (I'm so down on modern stuff like music; I didn't know who Nicki Minaj was until a month after Super Bass came out). You didn't creep me out at all, really. I always express myself so oddly that people are normally like 'huh, isn't that the quiet bookworm? What the hell is she doing, is she on something?' No joke, someone asked me that once. FEELS ARE IMPORTANT! Just like ducks. Ducks are awesome; don't forget that.**

Okay, well, I think that is everyone. Thanks so much for your support and reviews; it means SO much! Well... (starts bawling on the inside) this is goodbye for now. Not forever; just until I get my kick back. You may see my name on other archives, probably animes, and you'll probably see them with discontinued stories. It's a bad habit of mine that I will try to break. Anyways... (sobbing) see you on the web you freaky little ducks!


End file.
